Harry Potter and the Glowing orb of love
by Lacey2
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are ready to start their fifth year at hogwarts, when somebody new fall in with them. after another run in with Voldemort somebody will need saving, but who? and how?
1. TrEe FuLL oF mOnKeYs!

~*~ Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back and I'm high on sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was partly from my dream!!!! But I've 'expanded' on it a little!!!! I love dreaming!!!!!!!!! I have cool dreams to!!!!!!!! But I'm not gonna go into them right now!!! Anyway I apologise for anyone that's offended by this in any way I just wanted to write from a different point of view!!!!! Plus it was a really funny dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everything belongs to the beautiful, talented, amazing J.K.R!!!!!!!!!!!! Except Melanie she's mostly made from me and some of my friends!!!!!

Melanie stood waiting impatiently for her taxi to arrive. She was at the airport and had just said goodbye to her mother and father, who were going on a holiday to Jamaica for a month. 

Melanie however, had not been allowed to go and was meant to take a cab to her horrible Aunt Laura's house after saying goodbye. 

She glanced around the airport looking for something interesting to do. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something funny, 'I didn't just see that!' she told herself, whacking herself on the head. A few passers by looked at her curiously, shaking their heads muttering "mental". 

She glared at them angrily, before walking over to a blank wall under a sign which said "Gate 209" she stared at it a moment in wonder before shaking her own head, making her thick dark brown ponytail swish. 

'As if,' she thought, before leaning against the wall 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" 

Melanie was falling, how, she had absolutely no idea, but she was falling into the wall? How the hell? She thought, while frantically tying to grab hold of something, she couldn't, there was nothing to grab hold of.

 THUMP! 

She landed cat like on the floor. She lifted her head shaking her hair back. "I fell," she whispered to herself, before gasping "in an aeroplane?!?" her mind worked quickly before she registered what was exactly going on. 'Great' she thought triumphantly 'I'm not a mental case after all! Wait! Maybe I'm hallucinating! Sure seeing this doesn't class me as a full and out freak!? Well I may as well make the most of my psycho state!!!' she laughed before looking around to see if anyone looked familiar. 

She spotted a pale blond, fairly tall boy sitting in a chair, in the middle of what looked like two hairy apes in clothes! Melanie started giggling softly, and then she started laughing uncontrollably and rolling on the floor as she imagined the two fat boys hanging from trees and eating bananas. 

"What is your problem mudblood?" the pale boy drawled. Melanie jumped up outraged "What the hell did you just call me Malfoy? You *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!!!!!!!" and with that she punched him in the nose and kicked him where the sun don't shine, before walking in to the next compartment 'J.K.R may have been wrong about the train but she was right on with Malfoy! He was so ugh! I don't want to think about him now!' She kept walking looking for another more friendly familiar face.

 She walked into the last compartment mind full of thoughts of what was happening to her.  Sitting on the chairs were 3 people she definitely recognised, a brunette, a red head and a boy whose hair was almost black.  With them was a shaggy black dog that Melanie was sure wasn't really a dog. 

She thought quickly before grinning to herself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!' she screamed. 'It's the grim!!!!!!! Save me!!!! Save me!!!!!!!!! I'm going to die!!!!!!' and with that she 'fainted' dramatically in the doorway.  Seconds later she opened her left eye to see three worried and confused faces peered over her.  Four if you included the 'grim', which was sitting by her side looking at her quizzically. 

 She burst out laughing for the second time that day rolling around the floor uncontrollably. After 10 minutes she finally stopped. She looked up at her companion's faces at the sight of their partly scared, partly confused, partly amazed faces she promptly burst into her laughing fit again. 

"This could take awhile," the brunette muttered to the red head, before taking something out of her pocket and muttering something so a jet of ice-cold water splashed onto Melanie, who stopped laughing instantly.  

She stood up shook her head so water flew everywhere, and glared at the brunette.  "What was that for Hermione?? I would of stopped!!" she told the girl. "Eventually!" she added as an after thought.  She grinned at the shocked girl standing in front of her, before turning to the two boys "hey Ron, hiya Harry," she had just reached out to shake Harry's hand when she heard a low growl from behind her. Still grinning she turned around to face the 'grim', which was growling at her teeth bared. 

"Sirius, sweetie I don't want to hurt Harry! Or Ron or Hermione for that matter, the only person I really really want to hurt on this plane thingy, is slimy Malfoy and those two apes he had with him" here Melanie suppressed another laughing fit before continuing. "But he's probably recovering from the other injuries I gave him when he called me a mudblood" 

Melanie allowed herself a quick laugh then gave Hermione a pitying look,

"know how ya feel now 'Mione, feel sorry for the lot of you having to put up with that jerk for four years? Or is it five now? Well almost five isn't it? At the start of five years anyway! How old are you lot now?  I'm 15 since the third of August!" 

Melanie said proudly, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder. "You're 15 too aren't you Harry? 3 days before me isn't it? I can't wait till I'm 16 then I can get my learners licence for a car!!!!! I can't wait!!!! I'd actually better be leaving now.  I bet my cab's already here. *Sigh* Oh well! Aunt Laura probably won't even notice I'm not there!! She's just like your Aunt Petunia Harry, except I've got a girl for a cousin but she's only a baby! Lucy her name is! She's adorable! Probably won't stay it though, with a mother like hers! Mum said I was a cute baby too, reckons I looked just like Lucy except I had bright green eyes! But they changed colour, now they're brown. Still go green when I'm angry, or so Hannah says, she's my best friend just like my sister since I'm an only child. Lives next door too so we've always been close. God It'd be so cool if she was here too!!! She'd probably be able to shut me up; she's the only one who can control me when I'm hypo!!! Lucky I'm still wet or I'd probably be bouncing around the compartment. Hey why are we on an aeroplane anyways? Isn't that too muggle??? Or is it a train? I dunno it's looks like both! Maybe it's a train that flies?? Could be, I guess. Good reason for why it's in an airport." Here Melanie paused for a breath and looked at her new 'friends.' 

"Geez, you guys aren't exactly the brightest conversation makers are you?" She glanced from Ron to Harry to Hermione to Sirius. 

"I can understand your lack of talk though Sirius, if you transform to talk then somebody is bound to walk in here, see you and start screaming that there's a convicted criminal in here talking to the 'famous Harry Potter' conveniently forgetting of course that Sirius is totally innocent of almost all crimes and that he was framed by the most *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* rat that ever walked the planet.  Don't you agree??"  

Melanie sank into a seat, completely out of breath from her vicious ranting about rat boy.  She heard whispering and looked over to see Harry, Ron and Hermione having a furious conversation, undoubtedly about her. They looked up feeling her gaze upon them. "Well?" Melanie asked them cheerfully, "What's my verdict?" They looked embarrassed for a moment realising she knew they were talking about her then Ron nudged Hermione and she spoke up asking,

 "What's your name?" 

Melanie was taken aback. Surely she had told them her name? "I'm so sorry! God how rude am I? I am Melanie Robinson. Mel for short if you really want. Oh my God I can't believe I was that rude! And I knew all you names and everything! So stupid!" Melanie kept muttering to herself occasionally hitting herself on the head for her stupidity.  They all stared at her amazed for a while then Ron broke the silence asking, 

"Melanie, how exactly did you know who we all are? I mean sure people always know Harry because well he's Harry, but well me and Hermione? We're never recognised and for Sirius?? I'm guessing there's no use trying to deny it from you. You seem to know absolutely everything. How?" Ron's voice was sturdy, but his face showed confusion and anticipation as well as a little fear for what was coming. Melanie though for a moment before answering, " ummm… well… you see… it was…. A book." 

She finished with a grin at Hermione who returned it shyly. 

"Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly is Sirius here? I'm guessing it must be pretty important since he's in public and all? I'll understand if you don't want me to know? I know I ask way too many questions for my own good, but I still can't seem to shut my mouth! You see…" She was interrupted by a know at the door which was slid open to reveal a plump looking witch with a shopping trolley full of what looked like lollies.  

"SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melanie bounced over to the lady and began examining the contents of the trolley while the others got their money out of their trunks.  'WOW!' Melanie thought as she looked in her pockets to see how much money she had on her.  "Do you take muggle money??" she asked the witch hopefully.  "Well… not exactly…." 

Melanie threw herself at the witches' feet and started begging. Finally the witch relented and allowed Melanie to buy some food.  She chose some Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizzbee's and some funny looking lollipops.  She paid for all these and sat down and started to devour the chocolate frogs, after glancing at one of the cards she tossed it to Ron saying, "this is the one you're missing right? You can keep it." And kept on eating her frogs.  

Ron looked down at the card astonished, "Agrippa! Wow! Now I've got a full set! Thanks Mel!" Ron exclaimed before turning to Harry and Hermione and whispering, " you know that girl is not so bad, she's not so scary anymore, maybe we should ask her why and how she's here now before she finishes eating and can talk again" he grinned and looked over at Melanie who had eaten a Fizzing Whizzbee and was floating about a metre off her chair laughing.  

"Yeah, you're right Ron" Harry said also grinning, "what do we want to know?" Ron looked at Hermione who immediately answered, "what that book was called, I knew they're was books about Harry but us? I mean come on we're not that special. I'm still not convinced that she's not a Voldemort spy. Something's wrong about her. If she really were a muggle like she says, how would she get on the plane? Only people with magic in their blood can get through the barrier. I think we should be careful around her, especially you Harry, and we should go straight to Dumbledore as soon as we can. Agreed?" 

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded then looked at Sirius who woofed his agreement then all three of them looked at Ron who was looking at Melanie with a strange expression on his face. "Ron?" Harry punched his friend lightly in the arm. "What Harry?" Harry grinned knowing what his friend was thinking, he himself had been thinking that before too. "Do you agree?" Ron looked bewildered, "agree? Agree to what??" 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who grinned back, "never mind just be careful around her" and Hermione pointed straight at Melanie, who was now flying around the cabin just underneath the roof.  Ron shot a sceptical glance at Hermione then walked over to where Melanie had just landed.  

He pulled her over to Harry and Hermione and sat her down in the seat in front of them and sat down next to her.  "So..." began Hermione, "about this book, what is it called and how did you get it? And how did you get in here? On the plane I mean?" 

Melanie looked like she had seen this coming all along, "ok, about the book, I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to tell you and all, you know?  I think we should go straight to Professor D as soon as we get to Hogwarts, and as for how I got it… well I bought it.  You want to know how I got in here?" They nodded wordlessly. 

"I'm telling the truth, I mean I seriously," She looked at Sirius and laughed at his doggish grin, "sorry knew I was gonna make a joke about that sometime!  Anyway I have absolutely no idea how I got in here, I mean, muggles aren't supposed to be allowed through the barrier to get on here right?  So unless there's something about me even I don't know about I don't know how I'm here," Melanie shrugged then added, "but I do know that I'm not a spy for dear old Voldie, so no one has to worry and Sirius doesn't have to bite my head of at all, literally as well as figuratively!  I'll answer all your questions as soon as I get the answers from Professor D.  Good enough for you?" They all nodded, including Sirius, they were disappointed, but understanding all the same.  

The plane started flying down and a voice announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time, Melanie felt a pang of excitement run through her body and she fidgeted in anticipation, all her dreams, her fantasies… magic it was all real! She had always believed it really existed, she knew it was childish but she didn't care, only Hannah knew what Melanie really thought and being her best friend would probably never tell either.  

The plane slowed till it was almost still and Melanie jumped up out of her seat when the plane jolted to a stop and she was sent flying, straight into Ron's lap.  

She laughed, "sorry Ron!" she apologised before jumping out of his lap and bouncing to the door. Ron got out of his chair a faint blush passing unnoticed on his cheeks.  Harry was saying goodbye to Sirius, who couldn't go up to the school for some reason, instead he was going to wait till everyone left then creep into the Shrieking Shack.  "I will see you soon, won't I snuffles?" Harry asked pleadingly. Sirius nodded his shaggy head before slinking into a gap to hide.  

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Melanie climbed out of the plane, Melanie's stomach doing little leaps of joy. Harry led the little group over to a big man who Melanie assumed was Hagrid.  "Hey Hagrid!" they greeted.  "Harry, Ron and Hermione! Good ter see yers! Whose yer friend?" Hagrid glanced at Melanie puzzled since he had never seen her before and she looked to old to be a first year.  

Smiling brightly she jumped forward, "I'm Melanie Robinson!" she told the half-giant cheerily.  Grinning at Mel's behaviour Ron added, "We met her on the plane.  She, er, fell onto the plane somehow." At this Hagrid looked even more puzzled, and seeing this, Harry said, "Well, we better get into a carriage.  We'll come to see you later Hagrid, bye!" Harry grabbed Ron and Melanie by the arms and pulled them into a nearby empty carriage.  

Hermione followed after telling Hagrid that they would explain about Melanie later.  Hagrid shot them one more puzzled look then continued herding his first years to the boats as the carriages started the journey up to Hogwarts…

~*~ Well? What do you think???? Don't I have weird dreams!?!? Please people email me plot suggestions! And feel free to add me to your msn list my email is hypo_angel69@hotmail.com and read/review!!!!! I'll post the next chapter really soon!!!!!!!

Luv yas!!!!!!!!!!


	2. See i'm lazy i like to get funky i like ...

~*~ I'm so sorry to the mean person who yelled at poor little me for 'dissing' Malfoy.  Hey don't get me wrong he is a really cool character! It's just that my brain ran away from me while I was writing! It came back though!!! And I really wanted to punch someone!!!!!! I promise I'll make it up to you though!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe!!!!! 

(Melanie's POV)

As the carriage bumped up the road to Hogwarts, I was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement, humming a popular muggle song.  Meanwhile Hermione was reminding Harry and Ron of 'the plan' "so, we go straight to Dumbledore as soon as we get to school, alright?" they nodded and sat wordlessly waiting for their arrival back at school.  Harry especially seemed relieved to be back there.  His summer had probably not been easy. Worse than that it had probably been absolute HELL!!!!!!! And I thought my family life was hard. I had a huge grin plastered on my face, which grew as more time passed.

The carriages eventually stopped and Harry threw open the door and jumped out, I walked to the door then tripped and fell out of the carriage and landed on the ground.  I sat there a moment staring up at the huge castle with wide brown eyes.  "Wow!!" I exclaimed jumping up off the ground like a monkey.

  "Let's go find professor D!!" I called over her shoulder as I started hopping up the front steps to the door and started skipping through The Entrance Hall.  Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up with me and asked, "Do you even know where Professor Dumbledore's office is??" I stopped skipping, "not really…" I admitted.  

I allowed myself to be led through the corridors, up the stairs and through various rooms, amusing myself by having quick conversations with the paintings they passed.  The came to a stop outside an ugly looking gargoyle, "Geez," I thought, "even I never thought it was this ugly!" Harry was about to open his mouth to say the password when he realised he didn't know it. 

He was about to start listing off all the names of candy he could think of when the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way leaving an opening which revealed a very happy looking Professor Dumbledore, "morning sir," they coursed.  "Ahh Harry, Ron and Hermione, to what do I have the pleasure of this visit?? Why my dear I do believe we have never met before?" Dumbledore said, noticing me staring open mouthed at him.  "Wow!" I said amazed, "your beards even longer than she said!!!" It was true, Dumbledore's beard reached down to his knees instead of being tucked neatly into his belt; his eyes however were the same twinkling blue as described.  "I think we should go inside my office for a quick little chat, the first years will be delayed quite a bit I'm afraid.  There's a storm coming in quickly" he led our little group up the winding staircase and into the gorgeous round room.

I drew my breath in sharply, this was even more magical than even I could ever have imagined. The very air sparkled in a magical way, and there were little lights all over the place, which I realised, were fairies. I stood there amazed for a moment, until Ron pushed me towards one of the golden chairs, in front of a huge oak desk. I sat down in it, and looked expectantly at Dumbledore who just looked back at me just as expectantly, when he didn't say anything, I blurted out, "you have a gorgeous room Professor D!!! Its sooooooo pretty!!! Oh! Wow!! Fawkes looks even better then I've ever imagined!!!!!" 

I bounced over to the bird, and started petting him, "you know Professor D? You're so lucky to have a place like Hogwarts I mean J.K.R makes it sound so magical you just have to believe every word of it!! And then I actually come here and find out that it was all true!!!! I mean I'd always believed in magic and stuff like that, but Hannah was always trying to convince me that it wasn't real! She gave up after a while though; she said I could believe whatever I wanted to." I continued stroking Fawkes' beak, "Hannah's my best friend you know." I told him before turning around and skipping to Dumbledore's desk holding out my hand, "I'm Melanie Robinson." I said grinning at the amused look on the Headmaster's face. 

"Well Miss Robinson would you please enlighten us on how you came to grace us with your lively presence?"  I hesitated glancing side long at Harry, Ron and Hermione who until now had sat wordlessly, "I think we should go don't you Ron, Harry?" Hermione said meaningfully pulling Harry out of his chair and towards the door, Ron followed after bidding the Headmaster and me farewell; they exited and made their way down to the Great Hall talking.  

"It probably doesn't matter if they were here at all Professor D, but I just though until you had heard my story… well lets just say J.K.R made you a very mysterious person and I figured you would know what to do." The Headmaster nodded his eyes twinkling, "tell me about this J.K.R" he prodded.  "Oh J.K.R is the most brilliant, wonderful, exciting, amazing, intelligent, original, terrific…" "I think I get your point Miss Robinson, please continue with your story," Dumbledore interrupted.  "Oh, sorry sir, didn't realise I was blabbing again, and by the way it's Melanie or Mel not Miss Robinson, please, the only person who calls me that is my Aunt Laura and well… we don' get along very well to put it nicely, actually I don't get along with anyone in my family, closest thing to a real mum would be Hannah's mother." 

I took a breath, "alright, Melanie, continue," He prodded again, "Well J.K.R is a writer, and she wrote this series of books and the whole world is totally in love with them, and I just found out at 11:00 this morning that this series is not just a set of books, but a reality and I still don't believe that I'm really here, see look at the bruise I gave myself from pinching myself to make sure all this was really happening to me." 

I showed Dumbledore my arm and sure enough there was a huge bruise just below my elbow. "Anyway, This series of books tells the entire story of Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts including massive detail.  It starts off with 'The Philosophers' stone' then 'chamber of secrets' then 'Prisoner of Azkaban' then finishes off with 'The Goblet of Fire' the fifth one should come out sometime soon, which is kinda funny since its only the start of his 5th year.  Anyway Professor I have a question for you as well, how did I get onto the platform if I'm a muggle and the barrier has muggle repelling charms on it?" 

I focused a questioning gaze on the Headmaster and awaited his answer,  "well Melanie, before I answer your question I must ask you if you have this book on you?" "No," I answered straight away, " I didn't have anything but my wallet on me when I err, fell into the plane, and if you don't mind me saying, I'm not sure if you really should read it anyways, it has a lot of Harry's private thoughts and things in there, including what he saw in the Mirror of Erised, I'm pretty sure all the stories in there are real though, from what I gathered on the train, what with Sirius being there and all I figured dear old Voldie has been pretty bad lately." 

I watched the merry looking Headmaster carefully during my speech, wondering briefly how he would take being ordered around by a muggle when he exclaimed, "Sirius? What the hell was he doing on the plane? If he…" "Professor!!" I yelled, shocked at his outburst, "you do know he's innocent don't you??" I was so confused, had the fabulous J.K.R messed up the story? " Oh, Of course I know Sirius is innocent, but HE is supposed to be in hiding at Remus Lupin's place, not here at Hogwarts, where is he hiding??" "Shrieking Shack" I answered in a small voice.

"Thank you Melanie, now I think we had better discuss you current situation, now if I'm not mistaken, your parents have gone on a holiday for awhile?" I was shocked. "Yes… how did you…." I trailed off, "never mind that now, your friend Hannah, is she trustworthy?" Dubledore asked.  "Hell yeah!!" I exclaimed, "she is like my sister, she would never tell anyone, I take it I will be 'staying' at her place until my parents come back?" I grinned cheekily, Dumbledore chuckled, "very witty girl, just like her mother…" he mumbled to himself, "yes, you are very welcome to stay here, I feel you have 'found' your way here because you are needed here for something, something very important, you will find Miss Robinson…" "Melanie!" "Very well, Melanie you will find that things in the magical world rarely ever happen for no reason…" I interrupted him, "The Power's that Be??" Dumbledore nodded, "you will find out in time what it is you are meant to do, now we shall sort you at the welcoming feast with the first years, you are 15 are you not? Then you shall be in fifth year, what shall we do about a wand? Hmmmm… I do have an old one from a former student who passed it to me just in case," he rummaged through his desk and pulled out a shining wand, he handed it to me and I felt a warmth surge through me and a rainbow shot out of the end, "I have a wand! I have a wand!" I sang joyfully, Professor D laughed as he transfigured me some school robes which I sat on my lap, "you will find a pair of pyjamas on your bed, in the dormitory of the house, in which you are sorted," "ta, sir!"  "Now Melanie, about classes, you may join in if you wish but you will be quite behind and it may be hard for you so you will not take part in exams or homework unless you really want to… now let us go to the feast." 

He got up and led me (dancing with joy behind him) down to where the first years were waiting to be sorted, and with them stood a stern looking lady, a lady that looked like someone that you shouldn't get on the bad side of, someone who looked suspiciously like… "Minnie!!!" I cried joyfully bouncing over to the astonished teacher, "Oh God," Professor Minerva McGonagall looked utterly amazed at seeing me, I wasn't surprised at this, seeing I was still wearing my muggle clothing, jeans and a pink tank top, what I was surprised at were her next words, "Albus, is this who I think it is?" he nodded, "oh, dear!" Minnie looked faint, "not another one!" I was confused, "What do you mean 'not another one'?" I asked.  

A look was exchanged between Professor D and Minnie, It was meant to be so I couldn't see it, but since I could tell they weren't going to tell me anything, I left and started chatting to the nervous first years, I wasn't nervous, after all I already how I was going to be sorted, so after I put on the robes Dumbledore gave me, I amused myself by making up terrifying stories of gruesome battles which would sort us into our houses, I noticed Professor D and Minnie having a mini conference in the corner, before Dumbledore went in the Great hall and Minnie came over to lead us to get sorted, I followed her, walking at the back of the group, ready for the magical sight I was about to see, or I thought I was ready for it, when I entered the room I felt my jaw drop and my eyes fly open, 

"Wow!!" I cried, people laughed, I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, I waved joyfully at them, hopefully I would get into their house, I skipped up to join the first years, as they were getting sorted I looked up at the 'sky' Dumbledore was right I noted, there was a huge storm, it was raining and huge streaks of lightening flashed across the roof, I watched it mesmerised, I absolutely love storms! "Melanie Robinson!! Get over here and put this hat on now!!" Minnie's angry voice yelled, 'whoa' I thought, the sorting had almost finished, as I skipped up to the stool I wondered briefly how long Minnie had been calling my name.  

I sat the dirty old hat on my head and it fell past my ears blocking my view of the hall.  'Hello,' I thought, "Hello," the hat spoke in my ear, 'how are you?' I asked the voice, "very well thanks!" the hat answered, "do you know you are the second person to ask me that in my whole life as sorting hat!" 'really! Who was the first?' the hat chuckled, but didn't answer me 'where are you going to put me??' I asked the hat "where you belong" the hat answered vaguely, 'which is where?' I asked it impatiently, "Gee, touchy, touchy," the hat chuckled again, "you, are all the same you lot aren't you? Oh well Gryffindor could do with another like you, it will be just like before…" I was about to ask the hat what it was talking about when it yelled 

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" 

I pulled the hat off my head and handed it to Minnie who I swear was trying so hard not to smile it looked like her face was in a tug-o-war, trying not to laugh, I made my way to the seat Ron had saved for me, when I got there I promptly burst into silient giggles, clutching hard at my chair so I didn't fall off, the people sitting nearby stared at me in shock, I calmed down enough to ask Ron how long Minnie had called my name, "oh, she called you about 10 times before she yelled, hang on did u just call her Minnie?!?!" 

I was about to answer when Professor D stood up to make his announcements, but I didn't listen to them, instead I was staring expectantly into my plate, willing food to appear in it, I was starved, I couldn't remember the last time I had a huge feast like I knew I was about to, as soon as the dishes were filled with food I attacked them, piling food onto my plate, shoving it into my mouth, after five minutes, I stopped for a breath, I looked up, seeing everyone staring at me, I snapped "never seen anyone eat before?" most of them went back to their food, however, one boy replied, "not like that" he said, "and especially not a girl!" the boy next to him added, I glared at them angrily, then realised who they were, they looked exactly the same, 'Fred and George' I reminded myself, I realised I was still glaring and my face relaxed into a huge grin.  

"Oh really?" I asked, they nodded, "then I guess you've also never seen a girl do this," I flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at the one sitting on the left, (I couldn't tell them apart!) They both looked at me shocked, then retaliated, soon the whole of Gryffindor had joined into the fight, food being flung all over the place, "Melanie Robinson! Fred and George Weasely!" Minnie yelled stomping over to the table, I put on an innocent face and looked up at her, "yes Minnie?" I asked her; Minnie's face went from angry to majorly pissed off in seconds, "don't call me Minnie! Detention to all three of you for starting this, and 20 points off Gryffindor! Now get to bed! All of you! Shoo!" she waved her wand, so all the food flew into a bucket she was holding, then she stormed back up to the Head table. I looked at the twins sitting opposite me and burst into giggles, they grinned identical grins back at me and started laughing as well. 

When all three of us had calmed down, I stood up and allowed Ron to lead me to the Fat Lady, and when we reached I said, "hey! How are you?" "Just fine dearie, just fine. My, don't you look familiar… almost like… nah! Password please?" I looked at Ron. He shrugged.  "Honestly!" Hermione tutted, coming up from behind us. "The passwords 'Humming Bird'" the Fat Lady swung forward revealing a cosy looking room adorned in scarlet and gold, for the second time that day I felt my jaw fall to the ground, "Melanie! Come on!" Hermione called impatiently, pulling me into the Common room, apparently all her bad feelings about me had evaporated, since I was sorted into Gryffindor.  We said goodnight to the boys and headed up the stairs to the dormitory. 

I walked over to a spare four poster bed covered in Scarlet and gold coverings and pillows, I pulled my new wand out of my pocket laid it on the dresser, found the pyjamas that Professor D had promised and collapsed on the bed, I thought about what the sorting hat and Minnie had said, 'what did they mean, not another one?' I asked myself. Obviously I didn't give myself any answers, so I lay awake a while thinking before I fell asleep.    

~*~ Here we go again! I thought Melanie seemed like a girl that Fred and George would get along with so I had to add them in!! this is starting to get a bit to predictable for me, but I suppose that's alright since I know what's going to happen anyway, tell me if you think its getting too ummmmm…. Whats the word???? Oh well just tell me if it gets too bad!!!!! I'm having fun writing it though, and I guess that's what counts most!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See yas!!!!!!


	3. keep reading you know you want to!

~*~ I starting to get sick of writing these little note thingys before a chapter I think you all know I don't own any of this, except Melanie and a few inches of Dumbledore's beard! Hehehe!! I awoke with a start, panting for breath, I looked around me, it took me a moment to register where I was, I looked at the clock, it read 2:45, the 1st of September had fallen on a Friday this year, so there were to be no classes today or tomorrow, 'why did I wake up so suddenly?' I wondered, then it all came flooding back, _my dream_. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a fleecy blanket and started downstairs to the common room, the fire was still burning very dimly, it took me a minute to realise that somebody was still down there, Harry sat in front of the fire, just staring into the flames, "Bad dream?" I asked him quietly, he jumped, startled before turning and nodding. I set myself down in the armchair next to his and wrapped myself in the blanket, "me too, want to talk about it?" I questioned gently, not wanting to push him, he turned to me smiling, "you go first," he said, I shivered involuntary, remembering my dream, "Ok… well, I was at this gorgeous house, and inside there were these two adults a man and a woman, they were playing on the floor with a baby girl who looked about 3 years old, I couldn't see their faces properly, but they all looked so happy, then these shadowy guys came, they yelled at the two adults about something, and then started duelling with the male, the female had picked up the little girl, and put some sort of shield around her baby, then there were these two brilliant flashes of green light and the two adults were dead," I blinked back some tears, "then the shadows turned on the baby, they tried to point their wands at her to kill her, but when they did an electric charge or something would rebound onto them, then they left, disapperated or something, they just left the poor baby there, it was screaming for its mummy, crying, then another man appeared, but this man didn't seem so bad, he shook his head at the sight of the dead husband and wife, before turning to the baby, picking her up, he drew out his wand muttered something, the baby stopped crying straight away and started laughing, then he dissapperated, taking her with him," some tears trickled down my cheeks. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and looked at Harry, he was staring at me with his mouth wide open in shock, "what?" I asked, "I had the exact same dream," Harry answered, "Oh, what does this mean?" I asked him shakily, "I'm not sure," he replied. "Harry? Dumbledore knows that Sirius is here." I watched him, knowing he was gonna blow up at me. "WHAT?!?!" he yelled, then put his hand over his mouth. "You told him, didn't you? Why would you do that? I need him here! You don't understand! No one understands, Sirius is the only thing that keeps me going, keeps me happy! Now you've taken that away, I won't know where he is anymore, why? Why did you do this to me Melanie?" his eyes burned furiously in to mine, then they softened and he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed. "Harry, I didn't know that Sirius wasn't meant to be there! You guys never told me and even though I understand why you didn't, since you thought I was Voldie's servant or something, but it doesn't mean you can blame it on me, and I know perfectly well how much Sirius means to you." "How?" Harry interrupted, "huh?" I replied. "How do you know how much Sirius means to me?" I thought a moment, I couldn't tell him about the books, but they weren't the only reason I knew, so in truth I wasn't really lying…. "Harry, its obvious, the way you pleaded with him on the plane, I know how you feel." I gulped. "Believe it or not I've partly been through it all, my mother hardly even breathes for me, always off partying, drinking, going on holidays, leaving me with my Aunt Laura, I understand alright Harry, even if I haven't had all the near death experiences you have, the closest thing to a real mother I've ever had is Hannah's mum, she's always been the adult I've turned to. Always. That's what it's like with Sirius isn't it? He is the only adult, that you feel you can talk to about anything, the only one you can trust.  You grew up, not being wanted by the only family you have, and now you find the closest thing you've ever had to your real father, Sirius is like the parent you've never had, and the thought of having him taken away from you, must totally shatter your heart. I'm sorry I told Professor D about Sirius, really I am, I just simply didn't know." I got up and gave Harry a huge hug. He was choking back tears, I whispered in his ear, "If you want I'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow morning and ask him if you can see Sirius before goes back.  And if he won't let you, well, we'll sneak out to see him." I pulled back and gave him a small smile, which he returned, "thanks Mel," he whispered. I grinned back at him, sitting back down in my chair and once again wrapping the blanket around me.  "I'm going back to bed," He got up and walked slowly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, 'Poor Harry' I though sadly. I sighed quietly, then settled down in the armchair and tried to go back to sleep. 

~*~ done another chapter!!!!! Yay for me!!!!!!! Woohoo!!! Hmph!!!!!! I'll keep going shall I??????

Oh who cares if anyone reads it!!!!!!! I've been having a blast writing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Au revior!!!!!!!!!!! I am off to eat cheesecake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Melanie ends up on top of someone! hmmmm...

~*~Where you lead, I will follow, anywhere, that you tell me to, if you need, if you need me to be with you, I will follow, where you lead.~*~

I love that song!!!!! Anyway since I can't think of anything to write here anymore, and you all know that I own nothing about Harry Potter! I'm going to write a little bit of some of my favourite songs here instead!!!!!!!  

I awoke to loud bangs and a gross smell.

It seemed that Fred and George had seen me still asleep in the common room and decided to 'help' me wake up, "ugh!!" I said throwing a pillow at them.  I glanced at my watch, "WHAT? It's only 5:30!!!! Why the hell did you wake me up at 5:30?????? Ahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed, banging my head against the back of the chair. "Hang on…" I said sitting up and rubbing my head, "you guys are up at 5:30? You're up to something!!!" I accused them, my eyes lighting up.

"Us? Up to something? You must be joking! Fred, she thinks we're up to something? We're offended! How can you think that?" said George tossing the pillow back at me, Fred tutted loudly, "we, my dear, are completely innocent, we are just up early, to study for classes on Monday!" he said, while George nodded his agreement.  

I looked at them sceptically for a moment. "hahahahahahahahahahaha" I burst into a fit of wild giggles, "when haha have you hahaha two hahaha ever hahaha been innocent?? Hahaha" I fell out of my chair and stopped laughing.

 "Ouch!" I mumbled, "so anyway, if you guys are going to go destroy some Slytherins, or go to hogsmede, or something, can I come??" this shocked them quite a bit I think, they looked at me doubtfully.

I threw myself at their feet and started begging, "please! please! please! With a strawberry on top!!!!" they glanced at each other, I looked up hopefully. "Ok, I guess, just don't rat on us or anything, and why a strawberry?" Fred asked.  "Because I hate cherries! And as if I would! Who do you take me for? I'm hurt!" I answered with a sniff, "I'm going to get changed!"

I ran up the stairs, over to my bed and threw my clothes on.  I ran down the stairs, still pulling my robes on over my head, when I tripped on the last stair and crashed into the boys, "sorry" I said pulling my robes on properly. "So, where are we going?" I asked pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.  

"Just follow us," the two troublemakers answered.  

"Yes, oh wise masters," I said mockingly, and followed them out of the portrait hole. They led me down staircases and through dark corridors, after going through a secret doorway, I realised where we were.  

We walked through a brightly lit corridor full of bright paintings of food.  We stopped outside a painting of a fruit bowl, and before any of the boys could move I reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled then changed into a doorknob; which I turned, opening the portrait.  

Fred and George were staring at me in shock. Their mouths wide open. I grinned, and whacked them both around the head. "oy! What was that for?" They exclaimed indigently, "well you were staring at me like I had pink skin, green hair and 4 eyes!" I said, pulling them into the kitchens.  Straight away a heap of house-elves surrounded us. 

"Misters Fred and George!" they exclaimed happily, "what are you wanting sirs?" 'House-elves are so cute!'  I thought, glancing at the twins; they were still staring at me, shocked.

"Bloody Hell!" I said before turning to a small girl house-elf wearing a pink pillowcase. "Can I please have a piece of the yummiest cake you have?" she nodded, and immediately a few of the cute little elves carried up a plate with a piece of cake on it. 

It was not just any piece of cake it was… "CHEESECAKE!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping up and down, before sitting myself down at a nearby table. I looked back at the house-elves, waiting for them to give me the cheesecake!!!! 

(I LOVE cheesecake by the way!!!) 

They were still standing in the same position, slightly trembling. 

'Oops' I thought, "Miss? You are… you are not liking cheesecake?" the house-elf in the pink pillowcase asked timidly. "No, err, what's your name?" I asked her. "Flippity" she answered, 'she is so sweet!' I thought, "Flip I love cheesecake, I was just excited. Don't worry!" I assured her, smiling, she grinned a toothy grin back at me and motioned for the others to set the plate down in front of me. 

The twins sat down opposite me and grinned as I attacked the delicious piece of cake. When I had finished I wiped my mouth and grinning said to the house-elves, "THAT was the YUMMIEST piece of strawberry cheesecake I have EVER eaten!!" 

They all grinned back at me, bowed and returned to their work.  "So guys, are we here to eat or do you have a 'hidden agenda'?" they both tried to look innocent and failed. "How does she always know we're up to something Fred?? It's not fair!" George whined to his brother, pointing at me.  I smiled at him angelically.

 Fred wasn't listening to his brother, he was staring over at one of the house tables, with a wicked gleam in his eye. I understood straight away what they were up to. "Hey Fred! Fred!" he didn't seem to notice so I started whacking him on his arm. "Hey! What?! Stop hitting me?" he said, "hey you're a good hitter, you know," he added; rubbing his arm. "For a girl anyway." I pushed them both towards the table, "go on, and put the stuff in the food. Just make sure it's in the Slytherins!" once again they stopped short and their mouths fell open in shock. 

I groaned. 

"Don't start that again!" I said, annoyed, just GO!" George shook his head before saying, "you're a strange girl Melanie, and would you mind distracting the house-elves while we put the stuff in, they don't seem to like it when we tamper with their food." I nodded, grinning an evil grin, I looked around the room, faked a look of horror and started screaming.

"MOUSE!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! There's a mouse in the kitchens!!!!!!! Look! Over there!!" immediately all the house-elves looked, they rushed over to where I was pointing to, Fred and George slipped; unnoticed to the Slytherin table.  "Where miss? Where is you seeing the mouse?" asked an elf, "over there!" I cried, pointing in a different direction as I jumped dramatically onto a table, still screaming. The house-elves once again rushed to where I was pointing. The twins walked back, nodding triumphantly in my direction, I jumped down, from my place on the table, "I think it's gone," I said in a shaky voice to the elves.

They looked relieved. Fred pulled at my arm, "we better go Melanie," he said. I nodded. "Bye!" I said to the house-elves, "thanks for the cheesecake guys!" they grinned their toothy grins at me. "Bye Flip!" I added, waving as I was pulled out of the portrait hole. "owwwww!" I moaned, massaging my throat, "I haven't screamed that much since I was 5!" I complained. 

"So did you put the stuff in?" I asked, a gleam coming into my eye. "You actually doubt us?" They both answered at the same time.

"Awwwww! How sweet! The ickle twins can read each other's minds!! How… cute!!!" they glared at me. I grinned and pushed Fred into George. At the same time they both launched forward and pushed me, I stumbled and they fell on top of me, we went rolling down the stairs, bumping and laughing.  

We ended up sprawled across the floor at the bottom of the stairs, me lying across the both of them. We were out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Am I interrupting something?" a cold voice sneered. I looked up. Draco Malfoy was standing over us, a smirk growing on his face. I went to roll off the twins, "no don't get up, you look rather comfortable there," he snickered. I glared inwardly and was about to retort but smiled sweetly saying, "not as comfortable as it would be if I was lying on top of you," I fluttered my eyelashes suggestively and was pleased to notice a faint blush come onto Malfoy's cheeks, I got off the twins, who stood up immediately, pulling out their wands and pointing them at Malfoy, "now boys!" I said in my best Minnie voice, "no fighting in the corridors." I walked over to Malfoy and pinched his cheeks like I've seen grandmothers do to their grandchildren, "who knows how poor ickle Draco would end up? Sorry to end our little meeting sweetie, but we've really gotta go! Bye honey!" 

I skipped off, pulling Fred and George after me, they were trying to turn around and curse Malfoy.

"Guys, don't. come on! You're going to teach me how to fly!" I told them happily. Their faces lit up excitedly.  "Let's go!" they shouted and we all started running to the broom shed.

~*~ I've finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That chapter at least!!!! That was a bit long! At least for me it was!!!!!!! Hmmmm seems like a lot of people were grinning in this chapter!! It'll get better I promise!!!! And by the way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jive me ideas suggestions, tell me it sucks I don't care just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Quidditch, mokeys and a pink gargoyle!

~*~ I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. Linkin Park – In the end. 

Disclaimer – all belongs to her majesty the brilliant J.K.R!

"We won! We won!" the twins sang dancing around the outside of the broom shed.  "Only because I had no idea where to go!" I said indigently, sulking. I flung open the door and it revealed a huge shed, full of cupboards and racks of brooms, it didn't look at all the size it seemed from the outside.

"Nothing is ever how it seems," I reminded myself, stepping in to admire the many brooms, spread throughout the shed.

The twins went immediately to the end of the shed, and picked two brooms off a rack, I noticed a huge sign, hanging above the part of the shed we were in. It read "Gryffindor" in big, scarlet and gold letters with a big picture of a griffin next to it. 

**"can you guys pick me a broom?" I asked the twins. A evil grin crept over their faces, "one that preferably won't throw me off!" I added. Their faces fell, and they glared at me, grumbling about me 'ruining their fun' I smiled satisfied, as they walked to a nearby cupboard labelled, 'Flying-stars' they pulled out a new looking broom.**

** I sighed, as they handed it over to me, it was gorgeous! "Wow!" I breathed, "That's a new type of broom just out this summer," said Fred, "it's not the fastest out, but it's pretty good; easy to learn on, and pretty sturdy while maintaining a good speed." George added, sounding like he was on a commercial on T.V. "Let's go," I told the boys, "breakfast won't start for another hour and a half or so." **

I walked out of the shed and towards what I assumed was the Quidditch pitch. I heard a whoosh behind me and Fred appeared flying quickly in circles above my head while George did loops crazily off to my left.  

Then they both took off speeding towards the pitch. "hey no fair!!" I yelled, running after them, "I don't know how to fly!" they grinned back at me, then started doing a lap of the pitch. I groaned. They were going to just leave me here! 'What am I gonna do!?' I thought furiously, suddenly an idea hit me.

**I placed the broom on the ground, stood on the left side; held my hand over it and said, "UP!" to my amazement the broom flew straight up into my hand, "WHOA!" I cried, shocked, I sat on the broom gripping it tightly with my hands.**

**'Ok,' I told myself, 'you can do this,' and with that reassurance, I kicked off the ground, and hovered in the air for a moment before pointing the broom up a bit. I yelled with delight as the broom soared up into the air.  "WOOHOO!!" I cried, flying in a circle.**

**When I had got the hang of it, I looked for the twins, Fred was at the end furthest away from me, so I headed towards George, I looped around him, and started flying level to him, but upside down. **

**I laughed at his reaction.  Obviously he and Fred hadn't thought that I would be game enough to try the broom by myself. George had almost fallen off his broom in complete shock of seeing me there. He gripped his broom tightly, and his mouth fell open.  "Huh?" was all he could say.  **

**"God, you think a girls gonna stay on the ground and wait for you?" I asked him cheekily. "Well… yeah," he said, nodding.**

**"Guys!" I huffed, and flew ahead of him. **

**I caught up to Fred, and received pretty much the same reaction from him.  **

**"Honestly," I complained an hour and a bit later, when all three of us were standing on the ground, "you guys are all the same, think us girls need you to teach us anything, athletic, or 'boyish' what happened to girl's independence?" I was really annoyed now. I had gone my whole life being treated like a… _girl._ I always prided myself on not being the girly type; always dressed-up, never being able to do anything because, ' I might break a nail'. I didn't need to be treated like it now as well.**

**Fred glanced at his watch, "we better go to breakfast." He said, hopping on his broom. "Don't want to miss the show, do we?" I grinned, temper forgotten, and jumped on to my broom. We flew back to the shed, put the brooms away, and started walking back to school, laughing and joking the whole way. **

**I slid into a seat across from the twins, piled some food on my plate, and looked over at the Slytherin table.  The few of them who were up, were eating and looked perfectly normal, Eyebrows rising, I glanced at the twins, "put a timing charm on it, wouldn't want everybody to miss out would we? It's set to go off at 8:15. Only 30 minutes to wait" The wicked gleam in their eyes was back. "Cool!" I exclaimed happily, and turned to my food. "What's so cool?" asked a voice sliding into the seat next to me. It was Ron. "Nothing Ron, its nothing." He looked sceptical, but didn't say anything as a tall, pretty girl came up with a bunch of class schedules. **

**"Hey Alicia," George greeted her, I noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, "hey," she replied, I noticed a slight blush grew on her cheeks as well. 'Alicia…. Alicia Spinnet. 7th year, chaser on the Quiddich team, Georgie's girl obviously, if she's not then she soon will be. He so likes her." after acknowledging who she was I held out my hand, "hey Alicia, I'm Melanie" I smiled at her, she shook my hand, also smiling.**

**"Hey, nice to meet you, Melanie… Melanie Robinson… Ahh 5th year, here you are." She passed me my schedule. I glanced at it. "Cool! Double potions with the Slytherins!" I said, grinning. Ron looked horrified. "Mel, please tell me you're being sarcastic!" he exclaimed.  "Now Ron." Fred interrupted. **

**"Melanie just wants to see Malfoy, she's got a thing for him." **

**I laughed at Ron's face. It had turned from horrified to disgust, he turned to me, "are you serious?!" he exploded. "No," I answered angelically, but before I continued Fred interrupted. "It's almost quarter past! Oy George! Quarter past buddy!" **

**George was out of it, staring down the table, at Alicia, obviously. I reached over the table and whacked him round the head. "Melanie! Why do you always have to do that?" he yelped, rubbing his head. I shrugged. "It works, anyway stop staring at her George, it's almost quarter past." He shot a dirty look at me, probably for noticing him staring at Alicia; no one else seemed to have noticed. **

**"What's happening at quarter past? And who was George staring at?" **

**Harry asked, he and Hermione had just come up and sat in the seats next to Ron. "You'll see and no one in particular," I answered, smiling at him. **

**I whizzed around in my chair, and looked towards the Slytherin table. Fred and George started the count-down  "5…4…3…2…1"  "'BANG!!!'" it the place of all the Slytherins were "Monkeys!" I screamed. **

**(I LOVE MONKEYS!!!!!!)**

**Then I burst into uncontrollable laughter; I fell off my chair and started rolling around on the floor. The rest of the Hall was laughing too and the monkeys were screeching. **

**"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! MELANIE ROBINSON! GET HERE NOW!!" **

**I stopped laughing, got up off the floor, and looked for Minnie. She was standing at the front of the Hall, and boy did she look pissed. "How did she know I was there to!" I whined to the boys as we walked slowly to her. "You three! Detention tonight! Meet Filch in the Entrance Hall at 8:00" I groaned. Minnie glared at me, "what did you say Miss Robinson?" **

**I glared back at her, I hate being called Miss Robinson, "I said, *groan* Minnie," I replied. She threw her hands up in annoyance and stalked off, we had just turned to leave when she yelled, "And put those Slytherins back the way they were!" The monkeys screeched again. "That is the way they were before" George said innocently, Fred nodded vigoursly, "BOYS!" Minnie screamed in annoyance. They hung their heads in mock shame, "turn them back!" she demanded. "We… can't" said Fred. "Nope" agreed George, "no can do," I added. **

**Minnie got a dangerous glint in her eye. The twins obviously recognised it because they said hastily, "they'll change back by themselves in 5 minutes," Minnie looked triumphant. "Good. Now go, all of you! And Miss Robinson, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Mr Potter Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in his office after breakfast" she turned and walked to the head table. **

**"How did she know I was there!" I whined, "I've only been here a day and she's picking on me! Humph!" we walked back to the Gryffindor table to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting, "honestly!" began Hermione, its only the second day of school and all of you have a detention!" **

**I hadn't realised that. "Cool!" I exclaimed. It was my favourite word today. Everything around me was so cool! **

**Hermione looked at me disbelievingly, "oh come on it Hermione, it was fun! Besides if I'm only gonna be here a month or so, I want to experience everything. That includes detention!" I explained to the bushy haired girl.**

**"You're only staying a month?" asked Ron, "yeah," I replied, he looked disappointed, dunno why. "Oh by the way, Professor D wants to see us straight after breakfast." I took a bite of my toast. "I'm done!" I jumped up and waited for the others, **

**WE started walking to the headmaster's office, when we reached the gargoyle, we realised we still didn't know the password so Harry and Ron sat down to wait. I didn't want to sit, I had too much energy. **

**So instead I asked Hermione to teach me some colouring charms. "you point you wand at the thing you want to colour, and say, for example 'Colourio blue'" her robes had turned blue. "cool!" I said pulling out my wand. "where did you get that?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "off Professor D" I replied off handily,  **

**I pointed the wand at the gargoyle, and said "Colourio Pink" and it worked, it actually worked! "cool!" I said sticking my tongue out at the Gargoyle, which stuck his pink tongue out back at me, I kicked it, and danced out of its reach before it could retaliate. **

**Just then Professor D walked around the corner of the corridor, "Ahh, you are already here, good, now what has happened to my Gargoyle?" he inquired looking around at us, I smiled guiltily.**

**"Hermione was teaching me a colouring charm, it worked Professor D! see!" I said pointing at the Gargoyle, which leaned forward and bit my finger. "ow!" I yelped, and kicked it again. "I can see it worked Melanie, now let us go in and I can discuss why you are here." **

**I stepped back from the Gargoyle, glad Dumbledore remembered not to call me 'Miss Robinson' "Mintie" he said to the Gargoyle, it sprang aside and we walked through, I had to dodge past the Gargoyle when it tried to kick me again. **

**"What's a mintie?" asked Ron as we went up the stairs, "muggle sweet" I answered, "it's really yummy! I have some in my pocket if you want one?" **

**I pulled them out and handed one to Ron, Harry and Hermione, she however declined, "parents don't like me eating minties" she explained, "that's dentist's for you,' I said handing a Mintie to the Headmaster as we entered his office.**

**"Why thank you Melanie" he said, taking a seat at his desk, I bounced over, patted Fawkes before sitting in one of the armchairs.**

**"Well," Dumbledore began, "I guess you are all wondering why you are here?"**

**~*~ just imagine the DERM DERM DARM!!!!!! Here!!!!!!!!**

**Ill write more tomorrow, i'm getting yelled at for not studying, AHHHHHH!!!!! I got a c on my maths test! Hehe oops!!!!**

**Ohh well, they'll get over it!!!!**

****


	6. Going on a little outing!

~*~ Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder? Why do you see, right through me?  

Kasey Chambers – not pretty enough

"Well," Dumbledore began, "I guess you are all wondering why you are here?" He paused a moment.

A tense silence filled the room.

"Well, Duh!" I stated, matter-of-factly. "Why else would we bother to come?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Ron and Hermione were looking at him apprehensively, and Harry was looking at the floor. He seemed to be contemplating something in his head.

"Thank you for that blunt reply Melanie," Dumbledore said, amusement clear in his voice.

"No problem." I answered, with a cheeky grin.

"Now, down to business.  Harry, I found out about Sirius last night and…"

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but how exactly did you find out about Sirius?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.

"That would be my fault." I said guiltily, giving her a small smile.

She didn't return it.

Instead she looked at Harry, who seemed unfazed by the news. A look of anger clouded over her face a moment. 'Uhoh!' I thought, glancing between her and Harry, 'I am so in for it now!'

I looked back to the Headmaster, giving him a pleading look, trying to send him a message through my mind.

"Now Harry, am I right in saying that you would like to see Sirius before he leaves?" The energetic Professor asked.

Harry raised his head for first time since entering the office, he nodded looking hopeful.

"Right then," said Dumbledore, looking business like. "I will alert the school that there will be a special Hogsmede day today for the whole school, you may visit him there, Fetch a bag of food from the kitchens; he will need it on the journey back,"

The three of them nodded, then Harry spoke up asking, "must he go?" Something flickered in Dumbledore's eyes, "I'm afraid so Harry, but don't worry, you will still be able to write to him. Now you three go and get ready to leave, I must speak with Melanie a moment,"

They got up walked to the door, before leaving, Harry turned around and looked at the Headmaster, "thanks," he whispered gratefully, "you too Mel" then he followed Ron and Hermione out of the office.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, then turned to me, "Melanie, if you agree I can have a house-elf sent to your house to pick up some of your things for you, is that ok?" I nodded, "Sure, I had a suitcase already packed to go to Aunt Laura's, it should still be there in the hallway, the address is…" 

"I know the address Melanie, we just needed to get your permission to enter the house, I will have a set of school things sent to you dormitory along with your belongings as soon as possible, you will need to send an owl to your friend Hannah explaining the situation, saying, of course as little as possible of the magical world."

"You mean, I have actually to LIE to Hannah??" I asked, horrified. Dumbledore nodded gravely. 

"But sir…" 

"Sorry Melanie, we can not allow you to tell anybody about the magical world." I felt my face grow hot, 

"I can't lie to Hannah! She's my best friend! She's my sister! I can't not tell her everything! Besides she knows me too well! She can tell when I'm lying!  She'll know! What are you going to do when I leave? Are you just gonna put a memory charm on me so I'll forget all that happened?" my eyes flashed. 

"Melanie…" "It's true isn't it?" I interrupted angrily, "you're going to wait until I do whatever the special thing I was called here for, and then you'll send me home with my memory wiped!" I glared at him, arms crossed. 

"Melanie, we have no intention of sending you home at the moment, let alone wiping you memory. We just need you to postpone telling your friend the truth for a while, so we can decide what to do with the situation." Dumbledore gave me a penetrating gaze, I knew what Harry meant now, it felt as though my entire mind had been opened up and Dumbledore was reading it. 

"I need your word on this Melanie," he said gently. 

I sighed, thinking it over. 'If I tell Hannah, we both would most likely get zapped with a memory charm, if I keep it from her then… nothing.  I would still remember and Hannah won't know a thing, but I can't lie to her, I know she won't tell anybody, but I know I can't say anything to her…' I looked at Dumbledore, my eyes boring into his, "I promise I won't tell," my voice was clear and confident, but inside I felt a mess, I wasn't really sure if I would be able keep the promise, but I knew I had to try. 

"Thank you Melanie, I know it will be hard, but we need you to do this, for your good, and the good of your friends. Now you may go," I nodded, and turned to leave but realised something, the Professor had said we, "Professor D? There's one other thing," I said, whirling around to face him, "who do you mean by saying we?" Dumbledore looked at me in surprise, "did I say we?" he thought a moment, "hmmm, so I did, mere slip of the tongue I believe," I nodded, still not convinced. "Uhuh, sure, thanks, seeya Professor D!" I said, skipping out of the office.

I started wandering through the hallways, not really knowing where I was going.  "Hey!" a voice called out from behind me, I spun around, two figures were running towards me, when they got closer I realised that they were two boys, they stopped in front of me and grinned, "you're the new Gryffindor girl aren't you? Melanie?" asked the one with spiky, sandy-blond hair, "yeah, that's me," I told them cheerfully, "are you guys Gryffindors as well?" they nodded proudly, I searched my mind for the identities of the boys, they looked my age, then it clicked. "Seamus and Dean right?"

They nodded, "how did you know?" asked Dean. "Lucky guess, besides its not like there's that many 5th year Gryffindor guys! Can you take me to the common room? I don't know the way." I gave them a puppy dog look, "well… sure," Seamus said, "we were on our way to Hogsmede, but I suppose we could take you there on the way," my face lit up, "thanks guys!" we started walking down the corridors, they boys were chatting about Quidditch, my mind wandered, thinking about what I would tell Hannah.

My thoughts were interrupted, by Seamus calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face, "what?" I asked him, annoyed.  "We've been calling you the last 5 minutes!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Oh, sorry!" I said, "I have a short attention span, what did you want?" I turned to look at the two boys, 'hmm they're kinda cute…' I thought flicking my hair over my shoulder.  "Just asking which Quidditch team you go for?" said Seamus.

I wrinkled my nose, thinking of all the Quidditch teams I knew of, and came up with pretty much nothing, save the Chudley Cannons, "I don't really go for any specific team," Seamus's eyes widened in horror, "raised as a muggle you know, never really heard much about it, but I love Quidditch." They both nodded, "we're here," said Dean, motioning towards the Fat Lady.

"Humming Bird," said Seamus, and the Portrait flew open, "Thanks Fatty," I called back to her jumping through into the common room, "Thanks guys, I'll see you later!" I told Seamus and Dean, they waved and kept going down the hallway, I walked through the common room, stopping to say hi to Hermione who was sitting by herself in one of the armchairs by the fire, she barely acknowledged my presence, just raised her head gave me a nod and a cold look. 

I shrugged and walked up the stairs to the dormitory, just as Dumbledore had promised, my suitcase was sitting on my bed, along with a bag, which I supposed was full of my school supplies, I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine.

I was actually going to go to school here for a month! It was so amazing!

I rummaged through my suitcase, searching for some paper and a pen, I couldn't write to Hannah using parchment and a quill, it would make her suspicious at once, finding the stationary my mother bought me for Christmas last year, sat on the floor and leaned against a table and started to write.

Hey Teddy,

                             Has Aunt Laura gone knocking at the door screaming yet? Stupid cow probably hasn't even noticed I'm not there, don't look so shocked, there was no way I was gonna spend a whole month with her! I'd probably be stuck on permanent diaper duty. Ew! Anyway, I need you to cover for me until I get back, come on Hannie! I really need you to do this for me! I'm staying nearby, but don't try to find me. I'll write to you again, I promise, you can tell your mum, just make sure she doesn't freak out or something, I swear I'm fine, actually I'm having a ball, I'm going under the name 'Olivia'. I'll be back in one month, I promise.  Just tell dear Aunt Laura I'm staying at your house,

                                                Hugs,

                                                             Candy J

'That'll do,' I thought, reading through the letter.  I smiled at the use of our childhood nicknames; Candy for me, since I loved sugar so much, and Teddy for Hannah, since her room was absolutely full of Teddy bears.

I grabbed the letter, and walked back down to the common room.

"Hey Mel," Ron greeted me, he was sitting in between Harry and Hermione, with a bag of food on his lap, "hi guys," I said uncertainly, "I thought you were going to Hogsmede?" I shoved the letter in my pocket. "We are, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" From the look on Hermione's face I could tell it wasn't her that suggested I come, "but I thought you were going to see Si..er Snuffles?" I caught myself, before I said too much, noticing the first and second years all sitting around. 

Harry nodded, "and you want me to come?" he nodded again, "are you sure?" he nodded again, "really?" Ron sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, Melanie, he wants you to come with us, we wouldn't be asking otherwise! So let's go!" he and Harry grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the common room, down stairways, through corridors and outside, where there were some carriages waiting, ready to take people to Hogsmede. 

I was pulled into the closest one and sat down on a seat next to Ron, "Where's Hermione?" I asked Harry, who opened his mouth in horror, swore and tore out of the carriage.

Ron and I laughed, "forgot his girlfriend, tut tut…" I said, Ron looked at me funny, "Hermione isn't Harry's girlfriend." I raised my eyebrows "I know she isn't, well not yet anyway," I grinned knowingly, Ron looked confused, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hermione storming into the carriage followed meekly by Harry.

The ride was pretty much silent, apart from Harry trying to apologise to Hermione, but she just brushed it off like she hadn't even heard him.

When the carriage stopped, we piled out onto the streets of Hogsmede, I held my breath a moment, looking in awe at the surroundings, it looked exactly how I imagined it, a dusty road, littered with shops with brightly coloured signs that flashed and pictures that moved.

I tried to talk to Hermione, but she stormed ahead. I shrugged and pulled one of the lollipops I had bought yesterday out of my pocket and put it in my mouth, I idly followed Harry down an old side road that looked like it hadn't been used for ages.

We stopped outside a deserted looking house, with peeling paint, boarded up windows. It looked like it would topple over at any moment. I recognised it immediately. "The Shrieking Shack," I breathed.    

Harry stepped up to the front door and tapped a rhythm on it with his fist, the door creaked open and Harry was pulled inside. We followed him in, walking up stairs into an old room with a dusty four-poster bed in the middle. 

Harry was standing in the middle of a room, enveloped in a huge protective hug from his godfather. I smiled at them; neither of them really knew exactly how they meant much to the other. Sirius was as dependent on Harry as Harry was of Sirius.

They pulled away from each other, Ron placed the bag of food on the bed. Sirius looked disapprovingly at Harry. "you didn't you sneak out of school to see me, did you?" Harry shook his head and answered, "no, Dumbledore gave the whole school a Hogsmede weekend, because..."  he was interrupted by Sirius saying, "he gave the whole school a Hogsmede weekend on the first day of school? Why?" 

Hermione pointed at me, I grinned sheepishly as Sirius turned to look at me, to my surprise he chuckled and said, "nice hair," my eyes widened in surprise. I pulled my ponytail over my shoulder and looked at it; it was bright pink, I laughed, "how did that happen?" Ron and Harry were laughing as well, Hermione just rolled her eyes, "your eating a hair colour changing lollipop," she said flatly.

I took the lollipop out of my mouth and looked at it, "cool! I gotta get some more of these!" I exclaimed. "so anyway what does your pink haired friend here, have to do with there being a Hogsmede weekend?" Sirius asked. I smiled guiltily and answered, "umm, well I kinda accidentally let Professor D know that you were here, i'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, it just kinda slipped out." I bit my lip anxiously, wondering how Sirius was going to react.

He sighed exasperatedly, turned around to the other three and said, "did none of you bother to tell her that I wasn't supposed to be here?" they shook they're heads, "It's a bit hard to tell Melanie anything; she never stops talking!"

"but…" I protested, Ron put his hand over my mouth, "don't even try to deny it Mel, you know its true," I hung my head in mock shame, and threw my arm around Ron, "but you love me anyway, right?" I said jokingly. 

"Hey Sirius, guys what happened at breakfast this morning?" Harry's face lit up with a grin, 'God that guy needs more fun in his life,' I thought sadly, "Well, Mel and Ron's twin brothers; Fred and George, snuck down to the kitchens and put something in the Slytherins food, so all the Slytherins turned into monkeys at breakfast this morning!"  

I grinned sheepishly, as Sirius burst into laughter, followed by Harry and Ron, I noticed Hermione however, was looking slightly put out.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything," said an amused voice coming from the doorway. Sirius stopped laughing, "Albus, do come in." he greeted the  

man with a grin. 

Dumbledore stepped into the room, "glad to find you all so merry," he said, his eyes twinkling, "I must speak with you for a moment Sirius," Sirius nodded, and followed the Headmaster out into the hall.

I sat on the floor and lent against the wall. I yawned.

"you tired too?" Harry asked, I nodded. Ron sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was just dozing off when Sirius banged the door open again, he had a look of complete amazement and shock on his face. 

~*~ can't be bothered writing any more now! May as well post this, its now 4:30 in the morning here. That's Australia by the way! 

HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have had a total overdose on chocolate lately!!! 

Never get majorly pissed off when you've eaten nothing but chocolate ALL day!! Trust me! I went psycho at my best friends boyfriend because he broke up with her!! Hehehe! Now hes a bit shitty with me, but oh well to dump her like that hes a big ugly stupid shit head loser! Hmph! Shutting up now….. 

Thanks for all the reviews Eb!!!!

I luv your story by the way!!!!!!! 


	7. Stop acting like a dog!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, can you repeat the question? You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! And you're not so big! You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! And you're not so big! Life is unfair!

They might be Giants – Boss of me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where did Professor Dumbledore go?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Couldn't stay, had to leave, just had to tell me something," he answered, dazed.

I got up, "I'll go now if you want, leave you guys to chat." Harry shook his head, "no Melanie, stay," he implored.

'God talk about puppy dog face,' I thought, "no, I'll go," I said decidedly. "I have to post a letter anyway, I'll meet up with you guys later if that's cool? When do you have to leave?" I asked Sirius, who was still pacing, running his hand through his hair every few seconds, he stopped and looked at me like he'd never seen me before. "I'll need to leave in an hour, if I'm going to make it to London by Tuesday to meet Remus," he said.

I nodded, "see you Sirius, nice meeting you,"

I stepped forward to shake Sirius's hand, instead he pulled me into quick hug and whispered into my ear, "Take care of Harry, you may be the only one who can," slightly stunned, I whispered back, "I promise," and pulled away.

"I'll see you guys back at school," I told Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron looked doubtful, "are you sure Mel, you don't know where anything is, and you don't have any money. Maybe Hermione or me should go with you?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Ron, I'm a big girl, I'll find my own way around, and as for money, Sirius?" Harry's godfather nodded, looking puzzled, "here, have some muggle money." I pulled out my wallet and tossed it to him, "just take it," I said before he could protest, "it's not like I can use it here anyway, and you can get to London quicker with that."

"Here," said Harry, pulling a pouch out of his pocket, "take this to pay for your letter," he put the pouch in my hand, I grinned at him, "thanks Harry, bye Sirius!" I yelled back as I skipped out the door, down the stairs and out of the shack, I walked down the dirt road, absentmindedly sucking my lollipop and humming to myself.

When I got back into cental Hogsmede I looked around for the post office, when I couldn't see it, I searched for a familiar face so I could ask them to show me the way, I sighed with annoyance when the only person I could see that I recognized was a Slytherin.

Grinning, I walked up to Malfoy and threw my arm around him, ignoring the death stares the Slytherin girls were giving me. "Draco! Are you busy?" I asked him, giving him a puppy dog look, he crossed his arms, "what do you want?" he sneered. I faked a hurt look, "come on Draco! You're going to take me to the Post Office!" he snickered, "and why should I do that?" I smiled at him, reached up and whispered in his ear in a sing song voice, "I'll make it worth your while"

He tensed up a second, turned to his friends and said, "I'm leaving for a while, stay here," we walked off, I pulled my arm off Malfoy's shoulder and followed him down the street, "why do you need me to take you to the Post Office?" he asked, I smiled sweetly at him, "to send a letter silly!" I said innocently, "Lead the way, oh great one!" I kept following him until we reached a shop that was painted in a bright read colour with pictures of owls flying on it.

I pushed the door open and walked in, taking care to shut it just as Malfoy went to enter, I went up to the counter and asked the lady how much it would cost to send an owl to Hannah, I gave her the money and took the letter over to a brown owl with large green eyes, I smiled at it. "Hey cutie! Can you drop this in the letterbox for me?" I asked it, it hooted softly, then took off, I laughed as it flew around my head a few times then sped out of the window, "I'll take that as a yes!" I yelled after it, grinning.

The shopkeeper came over to me, looking _really_ annoyed. "out if you're not going to be quiet!" she told me. I saluted, "yes 'mam, sorry 'mam!"  I ran out of the shop, yelling over my shoulder, "bye 'mam!

I danced around in a circle in the middle of the road, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, "what _are_ you doing?" drawled Malfoy, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm dancing Draco, honey, surely you know what dancing is!" I eyed him a moment, wrinkling up my nose, "obviously not! Let me show you." I grabbed him and started doing a crazy type of waltz me and Hannah invented last spring, I forced him to dance to the end of the street, and then let go.

"See! Dancing is fun!" I told him, spinning him in a circle. He pulled away from me in disgust. I watched him in amusement, as he folded his arms and glared at me, "you," he spat, "you, are like a dog, no understanding of how too behave properly." His words gave me an interesting idea. I flopped on the ground, whining like a poor little lost puppy. I rolled over and barked. I looked up, tongue hanging out. Malfoy was horrified. He noticed that a large crowd had gathered around and his normally pale cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. I rolled over again and barked louder.

"Melanie Robinson! Get off the ground this moment and stop acting like a dog!" a angry voice yelled over the crowd. I jumped up immediately. "Minnie!" I cried, waving to the annoyed professor. She opened her mouth again, most likely to give me a detention, but I cut her off saying, "Lovely day, isn't it Minnie, I'd better be going now I think, yes, thanks for showing me the Post Office Malfoy! Gotta split! Bye!" I flashed Malfoy a grin and tore down the street.

As I ran around the corner I crashed into somebody, we both fell over and I ended lying on top of them. "Ugh!" a muffled voice came out from under me. I turned my head to see who I was lying on top of and all I could see was a blur of red. I grinned.

"Guys, we have got to stop meeting like this!" I rolled off the twins. They got up laughing. I sat up. "Hey Mel," they greeted. "This is our friend, Lee Jordan." They waved at the shocked boy standing off to the side, I held out my hand; he reached down to shake it and I pulled myself up.

"Phew!" I said, dusting myself off. "Thanks Lee," I grinned at him.

"Who were you running from?" asked Lee, "Minnie," I said distractedly, as I checked my pockets to make sure Harry's money bag was still there.

"What did you do this time?" asked George, a gleam in his eye. I turned to him, "whatever do you mean?" I asked him innocently, he opened his mouth to retort, but looked past my shoulder and I noticed a really faint blush creep onto his cheeks. I turned around knowing who I'd find. Alicia was walking towards us, with two other girls who I supposed were Angelina and Katie. I waved them over. "Hey guys!" said Alicia, "Melanie, this is Angelina, and Katie, girls, this is Melanie." The smiled at me, "hey Melanie," I grinned back, "Hey guys," the three pretty 7th years greeted the boys.

"Ladies," began Fred and George, "I do believe you look even more splendiferous, then the last time we saw you," I rolled my eyes, as the three girls blushed, "That doesn't include you though Mel," continued Fred, "you look like you've been rolling around in the dirt."

I whacked Fred on the arm, and then crossed my arms with a pout on my face. "Well she has," Angelina put in, the boys looked amused, "so you were up to something," George said accusingly, "and you didn't tell us!" Fred said, sounding mock hurt, Katie raised her eyebrows at them, "I hardly think, that even you three would have wanted to join in on this," The three of them laughed.

"Do tell." Said Lee.

"She was rolling around the middle of Hogsmede road, acting like a _dog!_" The boys turned to me, "well, he called me a dog, so I thought I may as well act like one." Alicia looked confused. "Who called you a dog?" she asked. "Malfoy." I said flatly.

They all looked outraged. "that's it," exclaimed Fred. "yeah, that git is gonna get it!" added George, "Well at least he didn't call her a mudblood," Said Katie, trying in vain to calm them down. I decided not to tell them about my run in with Malfoy on the plane the day before.

"Guys calm down! I can take care of myself!" I told the boys. They looked doubtful. I sighed exasperated. "Notice any bumps on Malfoy's face?" I asked. A look of understanding dawned on the boys faces, "That was you?" asked Lee.

I nodded smugly.

"Good going Mel!" exclaimed the twins. "I think this calls for a butterbeer celebration!" George said decisively, "your shout!" I called over my shoulder, as Alicia pulled me toward the pub. "Yeah sure, HEY! No fair!" George cried running after us.

We sat down at a table, and ordered butterbeers, "no fair Melanie," George complained, I shrugged, "you agreed, deal with it honey," Butterbeer tasted amazing, it seemed to completely melt my insides. An hour and a half later, we started heading back towards Hogwarts.

We collapsed on some chairs infront of the fire, laughing at the joke Fred told us. "Melanie!" came an annoyed voice from the portrait hole. The whole common room looked up. Ron walked over, his ears slightly pink. The Whole of Gryffindor tower were watching us. "Do you mind not staring at us like a bunch of ants?" I snapped. They looked away. "thank you! Now what did you want Ron?" I asked him.

"Where were you? We walked around Hogsmede for almost an hour looking for you!" he glared at me. I rolled my eyes, "Ron, I told you that I would meet you back at school!" George slid me a grin, "awww! Ickle Ronniekins has got a thing for the new girl!" he bellowed to the whole common room. I whacked him around the head. He grinned sheepishly at me as he sat back down, rubbing his head.

Ron looked annoyed, he began spluttering, "I…. Don't… I… do not." His face grew red. "yes I know you don't have a thing for me, now let's go down to dinner." I yanked him out of the common room and dragged him down to the great hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I seem to have hit major writers block!!!! Argh!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe its lack of maths class to dream in????? no friends for inspiration!!!! Lack of easter eggs!!!! I ate all ofthem!!!! Sniff!! Except for this cute little bunny!!! But im saving that for a more desparate time!!!!!! Hmmmm…….. now what to do with the next chapter…….. any suggestions??? Let me know!!!!

I have a basic plan for this story! But as its based on my daydreaming it's a kinda warped idea!

I might be able to change it to sanity!!!!! Maybe………………….

Oh and if you think I own anything to do with Harry Potter, go round the corner and pull out that MAJOR wedgie!!!!!!!

Luv yas!!!!!

Mel!!!! J 


	8. Getting out of Cleaning up!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Whenever, wherever, We're meant to be together,
    
    I'll be there and you'll be near, And that's the deal my dear, There over, hereunder, You'll never have to wonder, We can always play by ear, and that's the deal my dear
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*Shikira –Whenever wherever *~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Melanie!" 

Ron tried to pull his arm out of my grip, but I kept pulling him down the corridors. 

"Melanie stop!" 

I jerked to a halt, and turned to face him, loosening my grip on his arm.

"why are we going down to dinner? Dinner doesn't start for an hour." 

I dropped his arm in horror, "What? But I'm hungry! That is so not fair! Ugh!" I screamed. 

I stomped my foot. All the torches that were lighting the hallway we were in blew up. 

We both stood still a moment, totally shocked. 

"What happened?" I asked Ron. He shrugged (well I think he did anyway, I couldn't really see, but that's what I would of done) 

"I don't know," he replied, "try stomping your foot again," 

I stomped my foot down harder than last time, "Ow!" cried Ron, "I didn't mean stomp on my foot!" he said indigently as he stumbled into me. 

"How was I supposed to know your foot was there?" I said, grumpily, pushing him off me. 

"Ow, Melanie!" Ron complained.

Just then the torches burst into flames again. 

"Well that was a bit weird," I said to Ron. 

He glared at me, "thanks for stating the obvious Mel," I smiled sweetly, "no problem," 

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by an angry yell, 

"Weasley," came the yell from the end of the corridor, "are you responsible for this?" 

As the angry teacher stormed up towards us, I muttered to Ron, "who is _that?_" Ron looked at the man with total hatred, turned to me and said one word, "Snape" 

"Ew," I said in a hushed voice, "has that guy _ever_ seen a bottle of shampoo?" 

Ron snorted, "Something funny Weasley?" asked Snape, glowering at us. "No Professor," Ron answered, trying not to laugh.

"Are you responsible for blowing up all the torches in this hallway Weasley?" Snape asked in a menacing tone. 

"No, he's not," I spoke up, glaring at Snape. 

"Then who is responsible?" 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Well duh! Does it look like there is anybody else around? If it wasn't Ron then how many other possibilities are there?" I spoke slowly, I felt like I was talking to a 2 year old.         

Snape's eyes flashed, "Detention tonight, and 5 points off Gryffindor for undermining my intelligence, Miss Robinson" 

"I'm terribly sorry Professor Snape, sir, didn't realise I was insulting your intelligence, sir" I said in a sickly sweet voice, "Or lack of," I added quietly, as Snape swept away with a sneer, Ron snorted again.   

"So how long until dinner?" I asked Ron, he looked at me blankly.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "what?" he said, I sighed exasperatedly, "never mind… come on!" 

I grabbed his arm again and started pulling him down a staircase, halfway down it; the staircase shifted and started swinging around.

"Whoa!" I cried tightening my grip on Ron's arm, "Ow Mel!" he yelped. 

I loosened my grip. 

The staircase stopped moving, I looked around a moment in shock, then stepped off it, into a new corridor; pulling Ron after me. 

"Great, now where are we?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Great that helps!" I said icily, I went to stamp my foot again, "Don't!" said Ron, grabbing my arm, I glared at him, "We don't want all the lights to go out now as well!" 

I shook my arm out of his grip and began walking down the hallway. 

"Gee, somebody is in a bad mood," Ron commented, catching up to me. 

I tried to ignore his remarks as we continued walking around trying to find our way to the Great Hall, but after 5 minutes of his bagering, I turned on him, eyes flashing.

"Ron, I am tired, and I am hungry, and unless we get to the Great Hall _really_ soon, you will know what I'm like when I'm in a bad mood, and believe me, that's not something you want to see."

Ron gulped and pointed to a corridor to the left. "I think we go that way." He stammered. 

I smiled at him. "ok, let's go. Ickle Ronniekins," his eyes narrowed, "don't call me that," I

 looked at him innocently, "sure, ickle Ronniekins," I said, and ran off down the corridor, "Melanie! I'm gonna get you!" 

He chased me down the hallway, down several staircases, until we reached a crowded corridor, I recognised it immediately and tore into the Hall, sat myself down in a seat across from Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and began eating. 

Ron joined us after 5 minutes, a scowl on his face, "what's with you?" Hermione asked him. 

"Had a little run in with Malfoy," he answered, as he piled food on his plate.

After dinner, I stood up to leave for the common room with Ron when I was tapped on the shoulder, I spun around and was greeted with two identical grinning faces.

I groaned good-naturedly, "you two," I greeted in a teasing voice, "I think I've seen enough of you two already today." 

I grinned at them, "hey! Not nice! Why is she always so mean to us Fred?" said George, looking hurt. 

"I don't know George but it hurts," Fred wiped an imaginary tear from his face, "you have to put up with us for a few more hours Melanie, we have…" the boys grinned evilly 

"Detention!" I rolled my eyes at them, "You guys are like B1 and B2," I told them, Hermione laughed. 

Everybody else looked confused, "Banana's in Pyjamas," I explained, they looked back at me blankly, "Muggle thing," said Hermione, I grinned at her, she smiled back. 

'Phew!' I thought with relief, 'I thought she was going to hate me forever!' 

Ron shook his head, "Muggles, what else are they going to come up with."  

I walked with Fred and George to the Entrance Hall where a foul looking man I supposed was Filch was waiting for us.

"Follow me," he said, an ugly expression on his face, he lead us up a staircase and into a big hall.

"You are to scrub these floors clean, no magic." Filch cackled, motioning towards the buckets of water standing by the wall. 

"You have 4 hours. Maybe this will teach you not to break the rules." He turned and walked out of the room.

I made a face after him. 

"This is this gonna be so boring." I complained. 

The twin's faces split into mischievous grins, "I wouldn't say that," said Fred.

George went to the door, and after glancing out to see if anyone was there he turned saying, "he's left and nobody else is around, we can go." 

My eyes lit up, "You mean no cleaning?" I grinned at them, they nodded, "no cleaning." 

I bit my lip. "Then who's going to clean the floor?" 

"The house-elves," replied George, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door, "Come on Fred."

He called over his shoulder at his twin.

The three of us went down to the kitchens, got some food, then Fred and George persuaded them into cleaning the floor for us.

When we got back to the common room, we found Ron and Harry in the middle of a game of chess.

Fred and George left to go join their other friends on the other side of the common room.

I sat down on a beanbag so I could watch the game.  Harry was losing horribly, and I could tell that Ron was about to put him in checkmate. 

Harry groaned in annoyance, "I can't do it!" he said good naturedly, "you're unbeatable."

I snickered, "all hail the great Ron Weasley, chess king!" I announced. 

The two boys jumped. "Melanie?! What are you doing here? You have detention."

I smiled cheekily back at them and skipped up the stairs not saying anything.


	9. How not to live your life :

......................................

~I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.

**~*~*~*~Moulin Rouge-Your Song~*~*~*~**

......................................

When I entered the dorm, I saw that there were two girls sitting on a bed in there. One was brushing the others hair, while the other was playing with some cards.

They looked up as I skipped in and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! I'm Melanie, who are you?" I asked them as I jumped onto my bed.

"I'm Parvati Patil, and this is Lavender Brown," said Parvati, who was playing with the cards.

"Nice to meet you," said Lavender, as she brushed Parvati's silky dark hair.

"You have really nice hair Parvati," I said to her, jumping up and down on my bed.

She smiled at me, "thanks," she turned to look at the cards, "ok Lavender, here we go. Ooooh! You will find the guy of your dreams!"

She flipped over another card.

"A life close to you will be put in danger, and an unexpected visitor will lead to trouble." She finished, flipping the last card over.

The two girls looked up at me fearfully.

"Don't look at me!" I said, "I've got nothing to do with any of it!"

Lavender looked doubtful, "well you are new." She said, pulling the brush out of Parvati's hair.

I jumped of the bed and went to the door, "I think it's silly, living your life based by what cards say. I'm gonna go back down, see ya,"

I bounded down the stairs, making a face.

I saw Seamus and Dean and so I asked them where Harry and Ron were.  They had apparently gone up to the dorm, and since Hermione was nowhere in sight I bounced up the stairs to the boys dorms, and knocked on the 5th year door.

"Come in," came Ron's voice.

I threw open the door.

"Hey guys," I went in and started bouncing on an empty bed.

"Melanie? You're not supposed to be here!" Said Ron.

I shrugged and started bouncing on Ron's bed.

"So….. I'm bored!" I whined.

I jumped over onto the bed where Harry was sitting.

"Please Harry? Come play a game with me!!! I have freaky dorm mates, who think I'm out to get them, and I have no idea where Hermione is, probably at the library." I said laughing.

"Ron please?? I'm really bored!! I don't care what you're doing!! I'll do anything! Guys! Please! Let me stay!" I begged, shaking Ron's shoulders.

In the end they agreed, and Ron took out a packet of Exploding snap cards. We played until Seamus and Dean came up then I left, and went back to my own dorm.

Hermione was back; she lay on top of her bed reading one of our schoolbooks.

I got changed into my pyjamas and slid into bed. I wasn't tired, but I needed to think.  I reckon a bed is the best place to think. It's really comfy and warm.

I thought of how scared I was of classes; I mean I was going into a 5th year class without knowing anything.

I also wondered what my 'special task' was that I was sent here to do, and why the hell was everybody always saying how I was just like……

There was something everybody wasn't telling me and I didn't like it.

I really missed Hannah, I hadn't ever gone this long without talking to her before.

I needed somebody to pour everything out to, but there was nobody that would understand me.

Hannah, she's knows me as well as I do, probably better, since I still confused myself at times.

I sighed, I wasn't the least bit sleepy. I looked at the clock. It said, 11:57. I groaned. 'I am never going to get to sleep.' I thought dejectedly, rolling over.

......................................

When I woke up the next day, I was relieved to find that there were no explosions.

I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!' I cried as the  sun shone straight into my eyes.

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow, 'I'm never gonna get back to sleep!' I thought.

I looked at the clock, it read, 1:49.

'Whoa, it must have taken me ages to get to sleep,' I thought.

I got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and went into the bathroom.

After having a really long hot shower, I realised that lunchtime was over, I was going to go down to the kitchens, but I decided I wasn't really hungry anyway so I went down the common room.

I saw Hermione sitting at a desk in the corner by herself reading.

I wandered over to her and sat down.

With out even looking up she said, "Harry and Ron aren't here,"

I wrinkled my nose. "I wasn't looking for them," I said, confused.

"oh," Hermione said, turning the page of the book she was reading. "Then what do you want?" 

I grinned. "Just the pleasure of your company," I said sweetly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Hey Hermione, are you busy this afternoon?" I asked her.

She looked up suspiciously, "What do you want?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Well you know I've never done magic before, and I know you're like the smartest witch and all that, I was just wondering if you could help me study a bit maybe, I mean so I don't totally choke in the classes I take." I looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Okay then," She agreed. She pulled a book out of her bag and explained how spells worked to me. 

We set about practising simple spells, some of them took me a few tries, but were fairly easy, I was kinda surprised at this. We continued practising after dinner as well, and we finished at about 10:30. 

I thanked Hermione, who smiled at me, we said goodnight to the boys and went up stairs and fell into bed, falling asleep immediately.

......................................

Y Yay I've finished this chapter!!!! Ok ok so its not very eventful, but ive been at a lack for inspiration lately, ive had to pay attention in my classes so I haven't had much time to think about the story!! Hmmmm. Also Ive been working on later chapters, when stuff actually happens, pity I cant pot them now, cos ive finished like 3 of them and they don't come into the story for ages! Now im babbling! Ill go now! And if youre reading this thatnks for reading my story and please review!!! luv ya!


	10. Finer Points of Sheep

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes its you I see, you're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone, oooohhh! I'm not alone.  
  
Michelle branch – everywhere  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hermione woke me up the next morning by splashing me with water from her wand.  
  
"Alright I'm up!" I yelled rolling out of bed and falling on the floor with a *thump*  
  
Hermione snickered as I got up grumpily, "ouch! That was mean Hermione!" I complained, pouting.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Come on, hurry up or we'll be late for class!"  
  
I laughed, "yeah, and that would be such a pity!" I said teasingly. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get changed, Hermione went down to the common room to wait.  
  
After I had showered I grabbed my school stuff that Hermione said I would need and went downstairs, putting my dripping hair into a plait.  
  
I stumbled across the common room and collapsed into a chair by the fire and shut my eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" came Hermione's bossy voice. I groaned and put my hands over my ears.  
  
Next thing I know I was pushed off my chair and landed on the common room floor with a thump.  
  
I let out an exasperated yelp and got up. I glared at Hermione who was smiling innocently.  
  
"Not a very morning person are you?" she asked sweetly, I raised my eyebrows in annoyance. She held up her hands in mock-surrender. "I'll just take that as a yes then shall I?"  
  
I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and followed Hermione out of the common room, down to breakfast, where I didn't eat much, just slept on the table. Then Hermione shook my shoulders and told me it was time for class.  
  
"Noooooooo!" I moaned. "Yesssssssss!" she screeched back.  
  
"Fine!" I said grumpily, managed to just grab my bag as Hermione started dragging me down the Hall.  
  
"What do we have 'Mione?" I asked her shaking my arm out of her grip. "Potions," she said flatly. My eyes widened, "oh wow, I wonder if Neville will melt a cauldron, I've always wanted to see Snape go off his head."  
  
She looked at me quizzically. "How did you know about Neville's cauldron melting habits?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You forget, I know everything," I said mischievously, wiggling my eyebrows. Hermione didn't answer, just kept walking, her jaw set.  
  
'Oops,' I thought, 'oh dear, I swear she is the moodiest person I've ever met apart from Natalie, but that ended up being caused by drugs so that doesn't count.'  
  
I followed her in silence down to the dungeons, which were full or loud chattering people. I sat at an empty cauldron, while Hermione joined Harry and Ron. Snape swept in the room, causing an eerie silence to settle over the room. I rested my head on my arms, and watched as Snape swept in the room, causing an eerie silence to settle over everyone.  
  
Snape strode up to the front of the room and stood in front of his desk. He glared around the room. "Right!" he barked, causing half the room to jump, "Today we will be brewing an intensely complex potion that I doubt hardly any of you will be unable to concoct. We will be brewing the 'piel de los ojos' potion." whispers of excitement broke out in the room. "Silence! Now Copy this down!" yelled Snape, the room went quiet as everybody scrambled for paper and parchment.  
  
"Piel de los ojos?" I exclaimed under my breath. "What the hell?"  
  
Snape glared at me. I smiled angelically at him then grabbed a quill.  
  
Glancing at the board, I grabbed a quill and started copying down the ingredients, grinning at the strange variety of things I need for the potion I looked around, trying to figure out what I had to do next, when I was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
I spun around in surprise and saw Ron standing behind me, looking sheepish, cauldron in hand. "Got a partner?" he asked brightly. I grinned at him, "nope," he grinned back and set his cauldron on the desk next to mine.  
  
"You chop and I'll stir?" Ron asked me hopefully, "sure," I agreed, getting out the ingredients.  
  
We worked in silence for a while then I turned to Ron, "Hey Ron, what does this potion do?"  
  
"It's an Invisibility potion," he answered, as he dumped my freshly cut up tails of some creature I couldn't even pronounce into the cauldron.  
  
"Awesome!" I exclaimed, grinning, Ron grinned back, sitting the lid on top of the cauldron, "we've almost finished," he told me, "we just need to let it simmer until it turns bright blue,"  
  
I nodded and started cleaning up the mess I had made from chopping up the ingredients.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
The Entire classroom rocketed from the force of the explosion.  
  
All the students had jumped at least 2 feet into the air and even Snape managed to jump at least 1 foot, before turning around and storming over to Neville.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW???" Snape exploded. Neville cowered in his seat.  
  
"Err… umm... yyyou ssee I ummm." Neville stammered.  
  
"Detention Longbottom, report to me at 8'oclock this evening." Snape said silkily. "NOW CLEAN THIS UP!" He yelled again.  
  
The Slytherins snickered, as Neville slipped on his potion and fell to the ground. I glared at the Slytherins, and told them to shut it before I shut it for them as Ron went to help Neville get up.  
  
"Sticking up for Longbottom, eh Robinson? He your boyfriend?" Malfoy sneered from a few desks away.  
  
I turned to face him, my eyes burning dangerously.  
  
"No Malfoy," I said as calmly as I could, trying to keep my temper down. "He, however is my friend, and that is what you do for your friends, you stick up for them, but oh dear, you wouldn't know that would you? You don't have any real friends! I'm not surprised either, who could be friends with you? You're enough to make any sane person sick!"  
  
Malfoy looked insulted a second, then his face regained it's smirk. "5 points from Gryffindor, you annoying little mudblood, and insult me again and I'll make it 20."  
  
Ron made a move to hit Malfoy, but I grabbed his robes and forced him back, Malfoy snickered, "don't Ron, the little ferret isn't worth any of it." I said, smiling sweetly in Malfoy's direction.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth again, probably to take more points away from Gryffindor, but was interrupted by Snape, who was so busy terrorising poor Neville he hadn't even heard our fight. "Enough! If you have finished clean up on bottle your potion. I will select one pair's potion to test in 5 minutes time!"  
  
I lifted the lid of our cauldron, and waited while until the steam evaporated, I looked in, "Wow!" I cried softly, our potion was the brightest blue; I was amazed by the colour.  
  
Ron and I started bottling the potion, stacking them neatly on the desk.  
  
"Melanie!" somebody hissed from behind me, I turned, and left Ron to finish cleaning up. Seamus and Dean were grinning at me, they're faces slightly covered in soot from Neville's explosion.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, trying not to laugh at their faces.  
  
"Good on ya for standing up to Malfoy," went Seamus, his eyes sparkling with delight; "never seen him so shocked in my life!" added Dean, still grinning madly.  
  
"I think you deserve 5 points to Gryffindor," Finished Seamus, I grinned at him and he winked back.  
  
"Robinson! Turn around now!" Came Snape's voice, I groaned and turned around, scowling slightly at the name.  
  
"Since you are so reluctant to pay attention in class, we will test yours and Mr Weasleys' potion." He said dangerously, eyes looking triumphant.  
  
I locked eyes with Ron, and winked at him. "Yes, sir," we said in unison.  
  
Snap took 2 goblets and filled them with our electric blue potion from some of our bottles. "Drink," he ordered us, I took the goblet lifted it up to Snape and said "cheers" before sculling the lot of it.  
  
As the potion slid down my throat I shivered, "oooh, that tickles," I said, wriggling around.  
  
The next thing I felt was a tingling feeling spread throughout my body.  
  
Everybody 'ooohed and ahhhhed" I looked over at Ron, "oh wow," I said softly, his body was disappearing rapidly, I looked down at myself, I couldn't see me. I was invisible. I jumped up and down in delight.  
  
Snape glared in Ron's and my direction, obviously annoyed that he had no reason to take points of Gryffindor.  
  
"If you have brewed it correctly, then the effects will wear off in 2 hours." He sneered, "Now back to your desks! You are to bottle your remaining potion and put it on the appropriate shelf."  
  
I grabbed a few of our bottles of our potion and shoved them into my bag, before Ron took the rest and stacked them on the shelf.  
  
After everybody had finished Snape opened his mouth to yell out our homework when the bell rang for the end of lesson, Ron and I grabbed our stuff and followed everybody, scrambling out the door.  
  
We met up with Harry and Hermione in the hallway, and the four of us started dawdling towards our next class, as they walked along, chatting about something or other, I amused myself with tugging on peoples hair as they walked past, then laughing as the spun around to see nobody there.  
  
One girl however, turned around and slapped the nearest guy, thinking he had pulled her hair.  
  
I leaned against the wall choking with laughter at the poor guy, who stood there stunned, staring after the girl who was storming off in the other direction.  
  
"Come On!" Hermione said insistently, "Do you want to be late?!"  
  
I rolled my eyes as Ron answered innocently, "It's not like the teachers would know if we're there Hermione, they can't see us."  
  
I nodded, but when I realised that nobody could see me I said, "I want to go, I like charms," Hermione, smiled smugly in Ron's general direction.  
  
We continued walking to Charms, Ron and Hermione bickering the whole way.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
We tumbled into the Charms classroom just in time for the lesson to begin, Ron, Harry and Hermione slid in to three seats near the front, and I sat next to a girl with dark brown curly haired girl in the back row.  
  
I sat my stuff on the desk rested my head on my arms while Professor Flitwick explained how to perform illusion charms.  
  
When everybody started pairing off, I turned to the girl next to me and tapped her on the shoulder asking if I could work with her.  
  
She spun around in shock; she had bright blue eyes, which were wide with shock looking around.  
  
I smiled, "sorry I scared you, do you have anybody to work with,"  
  
She shook her head, and then looked around the classroom, dazed.  
  
"are you okay?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face, then I realised what her problem was, I was still invisible "oh crap," I said, maybe a little too loudly, half the classroom turned and looked in my direction, I smiled apologetically to them, then hit myself on the head with my charms book as I realised they couldn't see me.  
  
"Owww," I moaned, the curly haired girl jumped around to look at me again, I waved my book in front of her, "sorry," I said again, "I guess I should have remembered that Snape made me take an invisibility potion this morning hey?"  
  
When the girl realised what was happening, she started laughing, "Snape made you take the invisibility potion?" she choked out, "yep," I said happily, "I love being invisible, except I keep forgetting I am," I wrinkled up my nose, "it's really confusing."  
  
She nodded, "know how you feel," she said smiling, "Terry, turned me invisible accidentally last year, it lasted hours!" we laughed.  
  
"It's fun though, I'm Alison Moon by the way, I'm guessing you're the new Gryffindor girl, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, Melanie, how did you know, with my glorous invisibility I could be anyone." I asked curiously.  
  
Alison flushed, "well, um," she started, "oh, I'm just not that friendly with any of the other Gryffindors, and all the Ravenclaws in my year have they're own friends to pair up with, they don't like me that much,"  
  
I instantly felt sorry for her, I hate it when people are left out, "oh," I said uncertainly, Alison seemed to be embarrassed so I brightened up and exclaimed, "well now you've got the wonderful invisible me to be your partner,"  
  
Her eyes lit up, then she said in a teasing voice, "oh, I guess you'll have to do, until I can find someone decent" I sniffed indigently, "are you implying my dear Alison that I am not decent?" I asked in mock-sadness.  
  
"well," Alison replied, " I am having trouble trying to put the image of Draco Malfoy as a monkey out of my head." We both burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Alison, are you working?" came Flitwick's squeaky voice, "yes, Professor," replied Alison, eyes shining with laughter, "okay," she said to me, her face struggling to be serious, "Let's try the charm," I agreed and we got out our wands ready.  
  
"So you wanna go first?" I asked hopefully, she laughed, "Sure, you weren't really paying attention were you?" I shrugged sheepishly, "not really," I admitted, "ok, I'll go first, what do you want to see?" I thought for a moment then replied, "I don't know, just think of something,"  
  
She tapped her fingers as she thought, reminding me of Hannah, then her face brightened, "I'll show you my favourite place in the whole world," I smiled at her and nodded, "umm, Melanie? Are you there?" she asked hesitantly, 'oh crap, forgot I was invisible again' I thought stupidly, and repeated it to Alison.  
  
She smiled and pointed her wand at me, she muttered the spell, and a flash of yellow surrounded me, and I was sitting in a paddock full of flowers and lush green grass, with a flock of sheep grazing with their lambs, I gaped with delight at the gorgeous field. I walked over to the nearest lamb and started petting it, I picked up a handful of grass and held it up to another's mouth, then on impulse got up and started dancing around, I did a cartwheel and crashed into a door, "huh?" I said stupidly.  
  
I looked around, I was back in the charms classroom, and Alison was at our desks, laughing her head off, I got up and walked over to her, rubbing my head, which I had hit when I crashed into the door.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked her grumpily," she jumped at the sound of my voice, "oh, you're back in the land of the sane," she said laughingly, "did you like my backyard?" she asked hopefully, "hell yeah! it was gorgeous! Those sheep were so cute!" at the mention of the sheep she went back into peels of laughter.  
  
"What?" I asked irritably, "oh, there was some kind of connection through the spell and I could see you, the 'sheep' were actually people, you got up and you patted Padma Patil on the head, and tried to feed Terry Boot some dirt off the ground." She broke off laughing again; I stared at her in amazement, then joined her in laughing.  
  
"Miss Moon!" came Flitwicks voice again, "what has gotten into you today? That is twice I have asked you to be quiet, is there something funny you would like to share with the class?" keeping her mouth firmly shut she shook her head.  
  
"who's Terry Boot," I asked, Alison flushed slightly, "ooh, he's the one with the spiky blond hair down there," she pointed towards a cute guy with perfectly bleached hair, "ooh, yummy!" I said sweetly. "I know!" sighed Alison dreamily.  
  
"his lips are nice and soft too, pity he wouldn't eat the grass," I said, glancing at him, Alison started laughing again. I grinned.  
  
"okay," I said evilly, "it's my turn now," her eyes widened and she stopped laughing, "oh, Melanie, be nice wont you?" she pleaded,  
  
"hmmmmm," I said thoughtfully, "it's a good thought, a fairly sensible thought, but not one that I would associate with my plan,"  
  
I raised my wand, and just as I was about to say the spell, the bell rang,  
  
"no fair!" I whined, Alison laughed, "guess you'll have to save your revenge for some other time, hey Melanie?" she said gloatingly.  
  
We gathered our stuff, "I guess so, but at least I'll have time to think of something better, maybe I could turn you into a monkey as well?" I said teasingly, we walked out the door and started off to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Melanie, or I'll…" she left off threateningly, my eyebrows rose in amusement, "you can't threaten me honey, you seem to forget that I'm acquainted with a certain red-headed pair of mischief- making twins," her eyes widened in horror, "you wouldn't," she said, I was silent, "oh crap, you would! Alright I won't ever threaten you again," I smiled smugly.  
  
We continued teasing each other until we reached the Great Hall, "sit next to you in Transfiguration?" I asked her hopefully, hanging around with Alison was almost like having Hannah around, almost, but not quite.  
  
"Sure," she said smiling, "see ya then," she headed off towards the Ravenclaw table, while I headed for the Gryffindor table to eat.  
  
I was starved!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Okay, its late and maybe the end is bad, but I wanted to introduce other characters I didn't want this to be a 'dream team' centred story, you read that?  
  
If you want a story that's centred on Harry then well, continue reading my story just open another window and search for others.  
  
I have some pretty good stories in my favourites if you want go up the top and click on my name, but before you do that there's a blue box right down the bottom screaming for you to click on it! Yes, you're right it's the review box! Well done! 10 points!  
  
If people want to review or email me, prank ideas for future chapters then I welcome you with open arms, well maybe not open arms or I'll drop my orange juice and I wouldn't want that, but I'd definitely be eternally grateful, you know the kind of gratefulness that lasts forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and I'll be shutting up now.  
  
You know writing these little notes down here isn't good for me, I end up arguing with my self or talking about nonsense like somebody else is here. I might just go before I scare my self any more.  
  
Oh by the way! I'd love to thank the amazing Ebony Shadow! She gave me the idea of the invisibility potion, and is also a really cool, funny, nice person to talk to on msn!!!!! Everybody cheer for Ebony!!!!!!  
  
Yay!!! Ok now I'm going! :o) lotsa luv, Melanie! 


	11. Itty Bitty Chairs and Quidditch

Ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø Now I've had the time of my life, No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you. - Dirty Dancing Ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
I slid in the transfiguration room just after the bell rang, calling a thanks over my shoulder to Nearly Headless Nick, who had shown me the way to the classroom after History of Magic, I shut the door, and looked up at Minnie innocently, "sorry I got lost," I apologised, Minnie didn't say anything, just glared in my direction as I looked around the classroom for Alison, who was sitting all by herself in one of the back rows, she was off in dreamland, head resting in her hands, I sat in the chair next to her with a loud bang, earning myself another glare from Minnie.  
  
Alison jumped, I smiled at her, "did ya miss me?" I asked cheekily, her eyes widened, "Melanie? So that's what you look like," she stated in amusement. I nodded dejectedly, "invisibility only lasted for 2 hours, and you should have heard the screams when I just appeared in the middle of a corridor!" I grinned as Alison snickered loudly, earning her one of Minnie's glares.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" I asked her, glancing around the classroom, all our classmates had rocks in front of them. Alison frowned, "we have to turn these rocks into furniture," she explained crossly, I raised my eyebrows, "and that's a bad thing?" I asked, "Yes, I can't do it!" she complained, I rolled my eyes, "have you tried?" she scratched her head in thought, "no, not yet," I rolled my eyes again, "then how do you know you can't do it?" I asked exasperatedly, she shrugged.  
  
We looked around the classroom to see that almost everybody was proudly displaying their large chairs, tables and other things. I struggled to remember what Hermione had told me last night about Transfiguration, and then thought of a piece of furniture, tapped the rock, and said the spell. I watched in delight and then annoyance as the rock was turned into miniature blue furry chair.  
  
"Oh great," I muttered under my breath, Alison turned around, took one look at my chair, and started laughing, she laughed so hard she fell off her chair, which made me start laughing as well, the entire class turned and stared at us for a moment, before turning back to their work.  
  
"Miss Robinson! Miss Moon! What is so funny that you are disrupting the class?" Minnie had come over to yell at us, Alison started choking so I hit her on the back, she hiccuped and glared at me, I smiled sweetly, then turned to the fuming Professor. "Minnie, I managed a chair! Look!" I said, proudly displaying my chair, which was about 15 cm high. Minnie's dark eyes widened, "Was that your first try Miss Robinson?" she questioned in surprise, I nodded happily, the shocked Professor smiled slightly, then gave Gryffindor a point and walked off.  
  
"Did she almost smile?" Alison asked in amazement, I turned my head on the side and glanced back at the Professor, she was helping Seamus, Neville had given him wooden legs, I looked back at Alison, "yeah, I think she did," I replied grinning, "it's your turn," I added in a sing song voice.  
  
She groaned, then pulled out her wand and concentrating hard, said the spell, in the place of the rock there was a medium sized desk. We both cheered loudly, McGonagall sent us another annoyed look and told us if we were finished to sit quietly until the end of the lesson.  
  
Alison yawned and lay head on her arms, "I'm so tired!" she complained, "Hagrid has some way overactive pets! What did you have?" I laughed, "I had a nice nap in History Of Magic, except the stupid Slytherin sitting next to me left me asleep when class was over" I said grumpily, she snickered, "is that why you were late?" she asked, I nodded, "well, it was partly that, I also got lost, then Nearly Headless Nick showed me the way here."  
  
Alison nodded, "Hey what are you doing after classes?" she asked curiously, I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I was thinking of going flying, want to come?" her face brightened, "sure," she accepted excitedly.  
  
After class Alison and I flew around the grounds, chasing each other and laughing, I used the same broom I had when I was flying with Fred and George, Alison had a Nimbus 2001, she was a really good flyer, really fast, which was annoying for me because we played an annoying version of chasings where when you caught you tapped the person you caught with your wand and they became bright blue and stayed that way until the game ended or they 'caught' the other person.  
  
At Dinner time we headed back to the castle exhausted, "I wish I was good enough to play for the House Team," Alison said wistfully, as we passed the some people playing Quidditch on the pitch. I rolled my eyes at her, "you are good enough you silly fruitcake, I might not know much about Quidditch, but you are good! You just need the faith in yourself to tryout," she smiled shyly at me, "thanks, but I'll stick to spectating, I'd be to scared to try out,"  
  
I bit my lip, "My brother always told me that its when your too scared to do something you miss out on what can be one of the best things in your life," I smiled at the memory, "wow," said Alison dreamily, "That's real deep," I nodded, "yeah I know, he told me that when I was too scared to try out for the soccer team," Alison pushed open the doors and we stepped into the Entrance Hall, "mmmm, I wish my brother was that nice," I smiled sadly, turning my head away so Alison couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes, "yeah," I replied, "he's great, I'll seeya later?" I waved goodbye and trotted over to the Griffindor table.  
  
Ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
"I'm bored!" I told Hermione, she sighed exasperatedly, "For the 10th time I know you're bored, stop whining please! I'm trying to do my homework." I sighed, "but I'm so bored!," I got up and walked towards the stairs, trying to think of something else to do. I didn't want Hermione mad at me.  
  
I stopped in front of the staircase, biting my lip in thought, until I got an idea.  
  
I sat back down next to Hermione, picking up her charms book; "hey, 'mione can I borrow this?" I asked pleadingly. She nodded without looking up from her work. I flicked through the book searching for the right spell.  
  
Then I raced out of the portrait hole and tore down the corridor, stopping when I saw Alison talking to a tall dark haired boy. I smirked, moving to hide behind a suit of armour. I pulled out the wand I was given and pointed it at Alison. Muttering the spell, I grinned as I watched Alison look around, extremely confused. She shrieked, and the guy she was talking to took a step back, asking if she was okay. As Alison opened her mouth to reply she turned bright blue.  
  
Open mouthed with shock she looked around frantically. I flattened myself against the wall, hoping she couldn't see me, when she appeared infront of me. I burst into giggles looking at her furious blue face, and then as she pulled out her wand I ducked under her arm and started running up the corridor.  
  
"Come back here Melanie!" she shrieked.  
  
Ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
I ran down the next corridor laughing my head off, Alison racing after me yelling. I turned a corner and ducked behind a statue of a knight. I kneeled and slid across the floor and banged into something with a loud thud. I fell back and lay sprawled across the hallway. "owwwww!" I whined, rubbing my head.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Alison in an amused tone of voice. I pouted at her, "I bumped my head on something," I rolled over and crawled back behind the knight. "Hey!" I exclaimed in confusion as I searched out the gap with my eyes, "There's nothing here?!?" I stood up as Alison came up next to me to see for herself.  
  
"Maybe you imagined it?" she suggested teasingly, I glared at her, "ok!" she surrended. "You didn't imagine it, maybe it's invisible," she smirked and reached out her left arm waving it around in front of the wall. It clunked loudly against something. "Ow!" she cried. She pulled her arm back and nursed it against her chest.  
  
"Looks like I didn't imagine anything." I said smugly. I reached out, softly grabbing onto the cold metal. I felt along it then turned to face Alison in shock. "It's a ladder."  
  
Ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø, ¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø  
  
*--* ok ok! So ive been amazingly neglectful with my writing for the last umm few days? Or weeks? Ok maybe it's bordering on a month or months but anyway! I have issues! No interesting issues. But they're there. Right now I would love to leave my house. I haven't been out since Monday. Not counting going up to the letterbox on Tuesday. And I am sick to death of being sick! Im missing my best friends birthday party! Missing cooking at school. Missing our school fair. Not like anything happens but oh well. I actually want to go back to school. How bizarre. Hmmmm. At least I got to write a bit I guess. And I have watched more dvds and videos in the last few days then I do most weekends.  
  
Anyway my hugest sorrys to everybody and hugs all around.  
  
- Lacey 


	12. Ladders and the Gremlin

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~  
Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should have somehow realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.  
Oasis - Wonderwall  
~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
QUICK RECAP= I reached out, softly grabbing onto the cold metal. I felt along it then turned to face Alison in shock. "It's a ladder."  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
"A ladder?" Alison asked dumbfound . "A ladder." I confirmed. "Wow," said Alison. "I know," I replied breathlessly. I grabbed hold of the ladder with both hands and started climbing.  
  
"What do ya reckon is up here?" I called down to Alison, who was right behind me on the ladder. "I'm not sure!" she replied, "I've never heard of anyone finding a invisible ladder in Hogwarts before. It could be anything!"  
  
I reached the top to find a narrow ledge; Alison pulled herself up and stood next to me. "How wacky is this!?" I exclaimed to her in excitement. We flattened ourselves against the wall and sidestepped to the right 5 metres, until we ended up on a more spacious platform. Walking along we encountered a wall with a statue of an ugly little gremlin in front of it.  
  
Alison and I stared at it. There was nowhere else to go. No little room, no passage way. There had to be something behind the Goblin. "Isn't it the ugliest little. THING" exclaimed Alison suddenly. I laughed, "nah, I think it's kinda cute!" the little gremlin turned to Alison, poked its tongue out and blew a raspberry at her. I laughed again, "YEP! Definitely cute!" Ally scowled at me, I grinned at her. "Do you gotta name little gremlin?" I asked it. The gremlin did a little flip so it landed in a kind of one handed handstand, "yep yep! Name me Joey!" chirped the little gremlin in a high-pitched voice.  
  
I giggled, "say Joey, is there a secret kinda room hidden behind you?" Joey shrugged his shoulders, "mmmm," I screwed up my nose in thought, "is that a yes?" Joey repeated the action, "ummmm, is that a no?" Joey repeated the action again.  
  
"Well that's just confusing!" I exclaimed in frustration. Alison didn't answer; she was standing next to me lost in thought. I poked her in the side; "OW!" she cried in surprise, "don't scare me like that! I was thinking!" I giggled, "thinking were you?" she glared, "yes, how old are you Joey??" she asked the gremlin, "me is real old miss banana, I has been here from the start!!" I giggled, mouthing 'miss banana at Ally she shot me a mean look before continuing. "and when was the last time somebody has been up here?"  
  
"ummm, I just don't know miss banana! Me thinks it could have been more then twenty, less then thirty years! Long long times Joey has been alone! It makes him sad!" Joey pouted at us, Alison smiled at him, "hey Joey, tell you what, you tell us the password so we can get inside and we'll come visit all the time!"  
  
Joey looked adorably thoughtful, Ally and I smiled happily at him, Joey did a cartwheel, a happy grin stretched over his little gremlin face, "Joey let you in! me likes you! Password be "SIMBA"  
  
I laughed, "SIMBA?" Alison looked puzzled, Joey jumped up and down three times, then a panel slid out from the wall leaving an opening that looked only big enough for one kid. Dumbledore wouldn't have even fit through, as for Hagrid, I doubted his head would even fit through.  
  
"Wow!" goes Alison, "WHOA!" I agreed. "Let's go through," continued Alison, slipping through the gap, then sliding away from sight with shriek. "Ally?" I called, "helllooooo?" came the call from below, "slide down Mel! Its brilliant fun!"  
  
Smiling uncertainly, I slipped through the gap and started sliding, "weeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried joyfully.  
  
I barrelled into Ally at the bottom and we both lay sprawled on the floor giggling. "what a rush," I breathed, sitting up after a minute, we gazed around us. We were in a room, about the size of our dorm, it was very dusty and looked like it hadn't been entered for ages, what was it Joey had said to Alison? More then 20 less then 30. There were couches in the room, a few tables and tons of junk that looked appealing to my eyes.  
  
I glanced at Ally, she met my eyes and we both opened our mouths and said "Wicked!!!"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
ok I demand this to be the end of the chapter.. I know its probably really short but I think I know whats next so it should be up quicker!!! Im soooo sorry for anybody who cares and checks this! im so bloody lazy!!!!!!!  
  
HUGS! :) From Lacey!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING PPL!!!! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE!  
  
And Chibi if ya read this... you are pretty freakishly close :) for the most part ;) 


	13. Snape has evil ANTYS in his PANTIES

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Oooh! Ally!? Come look at this!?" I called across the room.  Alison's head popped up from the box she was sifting through. She crawled over, "whatcha got?" she asked, I turned and blew bubbles in her face, I giggled, Ally swatted them away with her hand, only to have her face covered with blue goop when she popped one of them. "ewww." She made a disgusted face. I laughed, watching her try to rub the goop off.**

**"Where'd all this stuff from?" I asked, "Did you know all this wicked stuff was here?" I gestured to the boxes of toys, comics and other junk. " Nope, no idea this whole secret room was even here!" exclaimed Ally, "Is there anything anywhere in one of these boxes that could give us a clue as to whose stuff this was?" I shrugged, "I dunno, it all looks old, like stuff somebody just left here after leaving the school. Just junk stuff though, they would have taken anything important with them wouldn't they?" **

Alison pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning charm over the room; ridding it of the dust and making it sparkle; she smiled at me, "lemony fresh." I laughed and pulled one of the boxes towards me, settling myself on the ground infront of one of the couches I emptied the contents on the ground and started looking through them. Ally grabbed another and sat herself opposite me.

**Around 20 minutes later I found a photo album.  I looked over at Alison in excitement; she was surrounded in stacks of comic books, completely engrossed in one. I called out to her, "Ally, I found a photo album! Come look!" She threw down her comic and crawled over to me. "Come on!" she exclaimed, "Open it already!" I huffed at her impatience, and then opened the album in anticipation.  **

**The first page was blank, we stared at it for a moment, and then writing appeared in front of us, as though an invisible hand was writing there. It read. **

**_Welcome to our world._******

**The words faded away. "Creepy," I whispered to Ally, who nodded, "Put it away, we shouldn't look at it, we don't know what could happen." I was about to open my mouth to argue when more writing appeared on the page,   **

**_Now that we have completely creeped you out we would like to congratulate you on finding this secret room,_**

**_Not that it would be very hard to find Moony, I mean; we found it in our first year._**

**_But don't forget that not all are as brilliant as us Padfoot_**

**_No no I don't forget dear Prongsy, but there must be some intelligent prankers out there who would 'stumble' into the way into this secret room same as you did hey Prongs? Oof! Ow! Stop hitting me!_**

**_Ignore those 2 twits, now this room….._**

****

I stopped reading, and looked up at Alison, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs?" I whispered, my brain working furiously. "Huh?" goes Alison, "We have to take this to Harry!" I cried, "he's gonna love this!" I grabbed the book, "HEY!" yelled Ally, "what on earth are you talking about, why would Harry Potter want to see this?" I looked down at the book, then back up at Alison.

"I can trust you." I said bluntly. She looked confused, "I don't know why, but I know I can, promise you wont tell," Ally nodded solemnly, "I promise."

"Ok, well I can only tell you part of it anyways, Its not right otherwise. Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, they're all nicknames, Prongs, well its James Potter; Harry's Dad!"

Alison's jaw dropped, "you're right! He will love it! He must of hated having nothing to remember his Dad by, now look what we've found!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. "So," she continued, "Do you know whom Moony, and Padfoot are too?" I sighed, "Well it's a kinda long story, but do you remember…."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron sat by the fire in the common room, playing a game of wizard's chess. Hermione collapsed in a chair next to them and huffed. "What's up with you?" asked Ron as his knight bashed Harry's bishop. "Have either of you seen Melanie? I have something to give her, that my mother sent, it might help her, but I've searched everywhere and I can't find her."

Harry looked helplessly at the chess board, he was never going to win, he stood up, "I'll get the map," he said, walking up the boys dormitory stairs, Ron grinned, "Sore Loser!" he called after Harry, putting the board away.

Harry soon returned with the map. He activated it, and the three friends pored over the map looking for Melanie; they all looked up at the same time, "She's not there?" said Ron dubiously, Harry's eyes narrowed. "Maybe she's not who she says she is after all." He said poring over the map, "but I can't see any body on the map that shouldn't be here. Melanie just isn't on it." All three of them sat looking at the map in puzzlement. Hermione pointed to a small section of the map that was a light shade of yellow. "What's that? Has it always been there?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "I've never seen it before, I don't understand. Maybe we should owl Sirius?"

Hermione looked uncertain, "I'm not sure we should, we might draw attention to his position, we should wait until bedtime or even breakfast, if Melanie isn't around by then we'll go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

Ron nodded emphatically, "besides if Melanie doesn't show up for breakfast, we'll know for sure if something's wrong; that girl would never miss a meal!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ally and I tore down the corridors, racing down various staircases; Ally yelling jump for each of the trick stairs, twice already I'd gotten stuck and she had to pull me out. 

I was following my memory best I could, trying to remember the way back to the Griffindor common room. I turned left and ran smack into somebody. I fell to the ground with a groan. "Geez, that hurt." I said as pulled myself up, Ally turned to the person I had knocked down. Her face paled. It was Snape.

"Yikes! Sorry sir!" I apologised, extending a hand to help him up. He ignored it and glaring at me pulled himself to his feet. "10 points from both Ravenclaw and Griffindor for running in the corridors. And 15 extra from Gryffindor for knocking down a Professor." He snarled, his eyes turned to the photo album I had dropped when I collided with him. 

"What's this? How could something so old and dirty, be so important that it sent you running down the corridors?" Snape asked snidely as he opened it up, he flicked to the middle, his eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" he demanded suddenly.

"We found it, what did you see?" I inquired, pulling the album down from his arms so I could see, "Wow photos! We didn't get this far, we thought it best to find…." I trailed off as my eyes found a photo of a small group of 5 people having a snowball fight, I searched their faces, then I was overcome with dizziness as I was hit with a horde of pictures in my mind, bits and pieces, like broken memories flooded my brain. I fell to the ground holding my head.

"Melanie?" called Ally softly, I looked up, she looked worried… frightened even. Even Snape looked concerned. I stood up, "I'm ok, I just… It was… I mean… I'm ok." I babbled, rubbing my head. "What happened?" Alison asked me, I shook my head, "I'm not sure, it was like somebody invaded my head with memories of somebody elses life. They went by so fast I don't remember any of them." That was a lie. I remembered all of them, but something was making me keep them secret.

"Maybe you should visit the hospital wing" suggested Snape softly, I smiled at him, grateful for the concern, "no, it's ok, I'll be ok. Thanks anyway, I think I just need food. Food fixes everything." I glimpsed a ghost of a smile at those words; his eyes seemed far off, remembering.

"Very well," he replied, and started stalking off. It took me a moment to realise that he had taken the photo album with him. "Hey!" I called, chasing after him, he didn't stop, "excuse me SIR?!" I yelled; he kept walking.

I grabbed his arm. He stopped. "Let go of me or ill deduct more points," he threatened. I let go. "May I please have the photo album back sir?" I asked as nicely as I could. "No, I am confiscating it until further notice," he replied snidely.

"But sir please!" I pleaded, "It does not belong to you girl! Let it alone." Snape snarled. "No." I refused bluntly. "It doesn't belong to you either, _Sir_, I'm taking it to Harry, seeing as it _was_ his fathers, he has a _right_ to see it." I grabbed hold of one end of the album. Snape snatched it away. "I don't care if it belonged to Merlin himself, I'm _confiscating _it." I grabbed hold of it again. "No you're not _sir, _this is like the closest thing Harry could have to his Dad, I'm NOT letting you keep it from him." 

Snape tried to pull the album back, I held on tightly and pulled. We had a quick tug of war over it before I realised that Snape was going to win, he was bigger and stronger. So I did the only thing I could think of. 

I bit him. 

Hard.

He let go with a cry of pain; I have pretty sharp teeth. 

I snatched the album. 

"RUN!" I yelled to Ally, we tore down the corridor, Snape yelling after us. One staircase and two corridors more I saw the portriet of the Fat Lady, I stopped infront of it,  "Password, ok, need to remember the password," I muttered. Alison glanced behind us, "quick!" she squeaked, "ummmm, oh I don't remember!" I wailed.

"Ok, first day, there was me and Ron, he didn't know it either, so then Hermione came and it was…" I thought hard. "Quick he's coming!" rushed Ally. "Humming Bird!" I whispered joyfully. 

The portrait flew open and we rushed inside as Snape pulled up and the portrait shut in his face.

We collapsed on the couch and started laughing our heads off. "I can't believe you BIT Snape" choked Alison. 

"Melanie!" cried a voice from the other side of the common room. I looked up, half afraid Snape had gained access through the Fat Lady. To my relief it was Harry's voice that I had heard. 

"Hey Harry! What up?" I asked, my stomach aching from the laughing. "Where have you been? Nobody has seen you and you weren't on the map…" he trailed off as he noticed Alison's presence. "Aren't you a Ravenclaw?" 

Ally nodded proudly. "Yep, I'm Alison, hi Harry," she shook his hand, and then extended it to Ron and Hermione, greeting both in turn.

"Maybe the room is hidden even from the map!" I cried, the others jumped from my little outburst. Alison's eyes widened and she reached for the photo album that she had just remembered. "Here you are Harry," she said, her eyes sparkling with anticipation as she handed it over to him, "You're gonna love this," 

Harry settled the album on his lap. "What is it?"

"Just open it you duffer! We can explain later" I said impatiently. 

Harry opened the album to the first page, his eyes widened as he read the writing, "My God!" Hermione breathed over his shoulder, "This is amazing, where did you guys find this?" 

I glanced at first Hermione then Harry, "umm maybe… Harry did you wanna go someplace to look at that alone? I mean… it's your Dad and I just thought…" I trailed off uncertainly, but Harry nodded gratefully. 

"I hope you don't mind, you can look through it later, but I just wanna look at it by myself first… is that ok?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "Yeah sure mate, you go up to the dorm, ill keep Dean and Neville and Seamus down here for a bit"

Harry smiled at them in gratitude before heading up the stairs. Once he had disappeared from sight Hermione turned to me, "That… that was incredible, where on earth did you find such a thing?!" she exclaimed, "Harry must be rapt, it's like… oh dear lord, I can't imagine how much it could mean to Harry! I mean…" "It's like he can finally find out what kind of person his dad was, what he liked, who he was," Interrupted Ally softly, a brief sadness crossing her features.

I half smiled at her, showing my understanding. "So where did you find it?" asked Ron, ignoring our little bonding moment. Ally and I launched into the story of the room and how we found it.

"We can show you as soon as Harry finishes looking at the album," I finished, "And as soon as it's safe for us to leave the common room," added Ally, "Which I must say, is just as cosy as ours,"

Ron and Hermione smiled at her, warming up to her friendliness, I moaned, "I forgot about Snape, man what if he's like guarding the corridor out there, I won't be able to get out to eat!" I complained.

"Why would _Snape _be guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Ron, Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What did you do?" she demanded. I shrugged and walked over to the portrait hole to peak outside; I purposely left out this part in the story, it wasn't like I meant to bite him! I pulled open the portrait peaked outside, then shut it with a squeak, Snape was standing right outside the entrance. I walked back over to the others, Hermione's mouth was wide open in a mixture of shock and horror. Ron was holding his stomach from laughter. "You _bit Snape?" He cried joyously, I nodded guiltily, Ron roared with laughter again. "That's classic! Wait till Fred and George hear this!" _

I turned to Ally in sadness, "It's official, I'm never gonna eat again… Snape's standing guard just outside."  Her mouth opened in shock. "But where will I sleep?!" she exclaimed. "You can bunk with me?" I offered, she grinned with thanks, "That ok 'Mione?" I asked, looking over at her, she was still staring at me in shock, "You BIT Snape?" she squeaked, I nodded, "He wasn't gonna give us the album back 'Mione, he took it, I had too do something!" 

"So you BIT him?" she asked in amusement. I grinned sheepishly; "Well he _is stronger then me, and I have sharp teeth! Use what you have to your advantage, you know?" To my surprise Hermione started giggling uncontrollably. Ron stared at her in shock. Alison and I exchanged a look and started laughing as well._

I jumped up, and pulled a still giggling Hermione to her feet, "Come on," I said to Alison, waving goodnight to Ron, "Slumber Party!" 

I laughed again and dragged them both up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WOW! GUESS WHAT! I FINISHED GRADE 10!!! YAYA TO ME! I'm so EXCITED im doing like a MILLION things at once but YAY i finally FINISHED a chapter, and I believe that its rather long, so yay to me again! hope somebody out there is still reading it! cos yeh it makes you feel happy if somebody reads it and finds it funny or interesting, and i know this is kinda not very depthful or plotty, but there IS a plot and it will get involved, but i LOVE the light hearted stuff, cos Melanie is me if I ever got sucked into Harry Potter, that's how i would act…

So yeh ! I'll write on cos im lovin it! But plz let me know if your reading cos id really appreciate it and enjoy it if I was writing for somebody else other then my own enjoyment!


	14. Sneaking and orange clouds

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I woke up the next morning majorly tired and with a bump on my forehead, where Ally had viciously attacked me with a pillow, which Hermione had tragically forgotten, held her rather thick and heavy diary.**

**I pulled myself out of bed, pushing Alison off it in the process and dragged myself over to the bathroom. By the time I had showered and changed, Hermione was bouncing around gathering her school things, and Ally was still sleeping on the floor. **

I grinned evilly, searching through my mind trying to remember one of the spells from the book Hermione had lent me. I whispered an incantation and a stream of icy water hosed down Ally. She awoke with a scream, leaping up from the floor. She took in her dripping appearance then looked up, seeing my wand still raised and pointed at her she glared fiercely. I tucked it back into my pocket and grinned innocently. "I would have thought you Ravenclaw's to be early risers, at least on school days, so much to learn and all that…"

**I ducked as Ally shot a stream of water at me.  I grabbed my bag and commando rolled to the door. I ducked outside and ran down the stairs, I threw my stuff onto a chair and tiptoed towards the portrait hole. I peaked outside. Snape was _still _standing outside the portrait hole; at the sound of it opening he turned towards it and stared at me menacingly. I shut it with a squeak. "Man he must be _really_ mad!" I said to myself. I walked back and threw myself down onto the couch. **

**I lay there for a while dozing, when I was rudely awoken by a jet of freezing cold water. I rolled of the couch with a thump and a choking scream. I spat out the water and glared at Alison. She smiled sweetly at me, "Payback!" **

**I whined at her and shook my body, trying in vain to dry myself. Ally stood and laughed at my failed attempts, then stopped short as I pulled out my wand. Just then my entire body was flooded with warmth and suddenly I was dry. I stared at my wand in confusion, I hadn't done anything, and I didn't know how to do anything. I jumped slightly as I was hugged tightly from behind. It was Harry. "Thank you SO much!" he whispered in my ear. I grinned widely and shifted so I could hug him back. **

**He hugged Alison as well, and just released her as Ron trotted down the stairs. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starved!" I glanced hesitantly towards the portrait hole, "slight problem," I said cheerfully to the group. "We," I gestured to Ally and I, "Can't get out, Snape's _still_ waiting, I'm won't face him till I've had some breakfast!" **

**Ron grinned at me, "_Still waiting_, bloody hell, Harry mate can they use the cloak?" Harry nodded, but looked uncertainly towards Alison, "You can trust her," I said hurriedly. Ally smiled, "I'm trustworthy!" she boasted. Satisfied with this, Harry sprinted up the stairs and was soon back with his cloak under his robes. He went to pull it out, then froze; he looked at Alison, "Promise?" he asked, she nodded, "Promise." **

Harry pulled the cloak out with a flourish and handed it to me, Ally and I oohed and ahhed over it. "Why is Snape waiting for you two outside anyway?" asked Harry. I looked up awkwardly, "Well, you see," I began, "We found the album as you know, and well we were running here to give it to you, when we crashed into Snape you see," "And he wanted to confiscate it from us," interrupted Ally, I nodded, "we weren't going to let that happen, so I snatched it and we ran, so you understand he's quite upset with us," I finished. Ally shook her head, "But no Melanie, you left out _how _exactly you snatched it from Snape." She teased, Harry looked curious, I ducked my head, "yes, well, there was no other way, so I bit him." Harry's jaw dropped, "you BIT Snape," he asked incredulously. "Uhuh," I said hurriedly, pulling the cloak over Alison, and me "Now lets go, i'm so hungry."

I pushed them towards the door; Harry was roaring with laughter. Hermione opened the portrait hole and stepped outside, ally and I followed, and then came Ron, and Harry who was still doubled over with laughter.

Snape strode towards us menacingly. "Granger, Weasly, Potter? What might you be finding so funny?" Harry swallowed his laughter, "Nothing sir," he replied, Snape searched their faces, then moved his gave to the air around them, Ally and I stepped back behind him and crept off towards the Great Hall. "Where are Robinson and Moon?" Snape demanded, "sir, they're still asleep, I couldn't wake them up," spoke up Hermione. 

Snape stepped back, apparently believing their tale. Alison and I bit our hands to quiet our giggles, and hurried off towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he believed you!" I exclaimed joyfully, as I watched Harry stuff the cloak into the bottom of his bag. "Man he is gonna be so cranky today, thank god we don't have potions today." I looked at Hermione, "We don't, do we?" I asked uncertainly, "no, not until Thursday," she assured me. Ron and Harry left early to take the cloak back to the dormitories and get good seats for class.

I sighed in relief and returned my attention to eating. 

Just as I was finishing breakfast, Hermione stood and started pulling me towards a side door, "Alright, let me finish my mouthful, we won't be late 'Mione! Geez!" I shoved a final forkful in my mouth and grabbed my bag as Hermione dragged me out of the hall, just as we left I saw Snape storming in through the main entrance. Hermione and I ran full pelt towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, we slid through the door and sat on the seats right at the very front that Harry and Ron had saved for us. There were only about three others in the classroom; our fleeing from Snape had made us early. 

"How long til class starts?" I asked, Ron glanced at his watch, "Should be about five minutes or so" he answered, I yawned, "Teach me something?" I implored to Hermione, she looked at me quizzically, "I don't want to not know anything, so can you teach me something defensively?" 

Hermione pulled out a thick textbook from her bag, "ooh I have one of them!" I pulled it out and thumped it on the desk. "You can put those books away thanks, you shan't need them today." Interrupted a lively voice. I dropped my book into my bag and looked up. A young, happy looking woman was sitting on the desk, she had a smile that made me like her instantly. 

Her eyes were a soft brown, and when I looked into them I was hit with another powerful dizzy feeling. I held my head and moaned. Images flashed in my brain. I heard crying. I saw bodies, splashes of blood, and bright flashes of light. I struggled to make the images disappear; make the crying go away. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head as hard as I could. The dizzy feeling slowly faded away. I opened my eyes in relief and raised my read. Soft brown eyes were looking at me in concern. Hermione nudged me, "Are you alright Melanie?" she asked quietly. 

"Yep, peachy," I answered cheerfully; all dizziness gone. The rest of the class clattered into the room at that moment and settled into their seats, looking curiously towards the front at the young woman who was greeting them with a large grin. "Hey everyone, I'm Arabella Figg, you can call me Professor Bella or Professor Arabella, we'll just leave the Figg out of this ok?"  She walked over to a doorway on the right side of the room, "Now, if you all will kindly bring your wands and step into this room we can begin," 

We all shuffled into the next room, which had a black squishy mat covering the floor and four different coloured walls each one sparkly, one red, one green, one yellow and one blue.  We formed a line across the room with Professor Bella standing in front of us. 

She pulled out her wand. "Now, I've heard all about your past with Defence teachers, you've done well to get through so many; during my school years here we longed to get rid of our Defence teacher, but never managed to until third year and that's a story that I won't be telling anytime soon." Her eyes sparkled with remembrance.  "I can't say I'll be staying all year, I will need to leave the school at least a few times during the year, but I assure you that I have secured the perfect substitute for those times." She walked up and down the line examining each of us. "Alright, let's try this, all of you raise you wands and repeat after me, _Abstoncots." "Abstoncots," _we repeated. A dazzling orange light then lighted the room; I looked around. Every single person in the room was emanating an orange mist around them. 

"Good everybody! Well done." Congratulated Professor Bella, "Now, I need each of you to concentrate, that orangey glow surrounding you; that's a shield. You just created that. Now I'm going to try and break it. Don't worry I'll only use minor hexes, so don't worry about me hurting you. I want each of you to concentrate on keeping your shield strong. Concentrate on the strength only, we'll introduce retaliation spells later on." 

She started at the left end of the line, shooting three different hexes at each person, shouting encouragement and instructions to each person. Sometimes she'd break through the persons' shield and had to reverse the effects of the hex, then she'd explain what they were doing wrong and try again until they succeeded.   

When it came to my turn I held the shield strong on the first hex, but when the second hit, it almost broke, Professor Bella shouted at me, "Come on Melanie! Concentration is the game!" That bloody dizziness threatened to attack me then; I could hear voices beginning to chant in my head. Completely annoyed I shoved the feeling aside and summoned all my thoughts to strengthening the shield. To my delight the dizzy feeling left and my shield held against the third hex. "Good job!" Professor Bella approved before moving onto the next person. 

When everybody had taken a turn she moved to the front of the room again, "Now, you all did good then, but your not always going to know when somebody's throwing a hex at you, duelling does not always come with a _Ready Set GO!_ So next I want you all to continue concentrating on keeping your shield strong. I'm going to fire hexes randomly at everybody for the next 5 minutes, I won't stop even if I hit you, and we'll see who lasts. Ok? Shields up?" She started firing hexes at us in random order, slowly, members of the class fell; laughing uncontrollably, wobbling around the room and dancing continually.  When Ron was finally hit, Hermione instantly performed the counter curse to release him from his dancing. "Hermione, brilliant thinking," praised Professor Bella, "But not part of this exercise." She then turned to me and fired six different hexes at me, one after the other. I concentrated and managed to deflect each one. I relaxed considerably when she fired another two at me from across the room. The shock of it broke my concentration and I fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.  

When the five minutes was up, Professor Bella called the handful of people who were still standing, to the front of the room and took their names. She then turned and cried "_Finite Incantatem," _and we were all released. We stood up and faced the front. Professor Bella smiled at us warmly, "That was good for your first try, I think we'll do this once every week, and since I cant have you lot sprouting shields all over the castle to practice, let's go back into the classroom and look at some concentration methods." We filed back into the other room, took our seats and pulled out our books. The rest of the lesson was spent reading about 'better ways to concentrate' and swapping different methods.

**At the end of class she assigned us to choose and practice one method of concentration that would help us strengthen our shields. She then dismissed us and called me up to the front. Harry, Ron and Hermione hovered just outside the doorway. **

Professor Bella glanced at them in amusement then waved them away; slightly abashed, they shuffled off slowly down the corridor, we looked at each other and laughed. "Now Melanie, you did very well today considering it's what? Only your second day of magic?" I nodded, "I did ok, nice piece of trickery at the end there though," I said cheerfully, she smiled, "caught you off guard there didn't I? Now I overheard you talking to Hermione just before class, you wanted her to teach you some defence stuff?" "You're not going to give me extra homework are you?" I asked worriedly. Professor Bella laughed, "well yes," she answered, pulling out a thick book and thumping it on her desk. 

**The title read '_Defence for crazy brunettes who don't pay attention'_ my eyes widened, Professor Bella smiled fondly at the book, "Don't worry, it's not directed at you, I understand that if you feel it's worth learning, you will pay attention," I nodded sheepishly, "This book, me and my friends made during my years here at Hogwarts for another friend, who, well couldn't concentrate on what we were learning in class," she laughed, "she was distracted by a boy?" I guessed, she nodded, "right you are, they were obsessed with each other, so in love, she said she felt dizzy when he was near." She sighed, "so we made this during sixth year, it has revision from most of the previous five years as well, I hope you'll find it useful, and trust that you'll look after it carefully."**

**I nodded solemnly, "of course I will," I promised, tucking the book into my bag. I stood up to go, "One other thing," continued Professor Bella, "At the start of the lesson, you seemed… a little out of it, are you alright?" I stared at the floor for a moment, "you… you've seen a lot of bad stuff haven't you?" I asked softly, Professor Bella started, "you've seen a lot of death, felt a lot of sadness, lots of pain." I looked into her eyes fearfully, "before, when I looked into your eyes, I, I saw it." She reached out and gripped my arm, "You _saw _into my memory?" she asked, "no!" I shook my head, "at least, I don't think so, but you were there, It's like im seeing somebody else's memories, cause you, you felt strong, I just felt scared."**

**Professor Bella released my arm and looked at me sympathetically, "this the first time something like that has happened?" she asked, "nope, yesterday, with Snape, and just before when we were practising our shields." Professor Bella frowned, "I didn't notice anything then," she said quizzically, I half smiled, "I'm trying to control it, when I feel that dizziness, I try to push it away, it's hard, but I'm getting better." Professor Bella looked horrified, "I  don't think you should do that anymore," she said in a hard voice, "maybe letting them in, feeling the emotions will help you figure it all out, how to break through them." **

**My eyes flashed angrily, "I don't want to _break_ through them, I want them to go away!" I snapped, my face flushing with anger, "I don't like feeling somebody else's feelings, seeing somebody else's past, I've got my own emotions, I don't want theirs." I stood up, intending to leave, "Melanie, _please,_ listen to me," I held my head, the dizzy feeling threatening to flood my brain, I fought it, and glared up at the Professor, "let them in," she whispered, "let me help you,"**

**I grabbed my bag, and stormed over to the door, "no thanks sir, you've done enough, thanks for lending me the book," I said with as much cheerfulness as I could, I stepped out the door, then as I remembered I turned back and smiled apologetically, "sorry, I meant mam' not sir, and I meant it about the book, it'll help loads," I shut the door behind me and ran off down the corridor.  **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
